A sword, a mirror, a bound and a story
by bravd
Summary: Uranus needs to find Space Sword, which was long ago stolen, in order to unite with the planet of Neptune and protect the solar system. But in order to do so, she need to release the witch, former ruler of Neptune, from her century imprisonment, the one said to have stolen her sword in the first place. Alternative universe. Neptune and Uranus story.
1. The witch

Uranus was sitting in the library staring at the princess of Mercury.

"It's simple, your planet and the planet Neptune have always been allies in protecting the solar system. The bound was no longer needed centuries ago as we were under no threat, but this will change. All planets call upon Uranus and Neptune to unite again, we need your power" the woman explained calmly.

"Look, Mercury, it's not that I don't want a bond, but in order for an alliance I need the Space Sword. And as you know it disappeared years ago, it was stolen away from my castle. I searched for it as did my predecessor, but it was in vein. Without it the bond between Neptune and Uranus is just on paper".

"Yes…but…" Mercury grinned shortly. "I have found your sword. Better said, I know where it is and who has it. I am not saying it will be simple to get it back, but it's possible".

"You found it? How? Where?" the blonde woman said interested, crossing her arms before her chin.

"You certainly recall the revolution on Neptune; when the ruler had been blamed for being a black witch and has been imprisoned by her sister in the ice castle on one of Neptune's satellites to be doomed there forever. Her sister then took over the ruling of the planet".

"Truth be told, I wonder why she didn't kill her".

"Yes, well…the former princess Neptune, by her name Michiru, is told to be much too strong to be killed. That is why she was sent there, in a prison of ice and mirrors where she is supposed to lose her mind. Well…Michiru has your sword. She is the one to have stolen it from you".

"And how can you know that?"

"It was a well-kept secret by Nixie. She says she has found proof in her sister's belongings that she has taken the sword in order to increase her power".

"I am surprised she hasn't told me anything about it. Shouldn't I the ally of the princess of Neptune? She definitely always stated it ".

"She wasn't sure, she wanted to discuss it with me, before alarming you in vein. But, after some research, I am absolutely sure, Michiru took your sword".

"Your plan?"

"You will have to release Michiru from her prison. And make her give you the sword. But be warned, I fear her mind isn't what is used to be. You will have to find a way." Mercury sighted.

"Well, let Nixie tell me how I can release her".

"She never intended to release her sister, so she doesn't know. But we both trust you can, as the sword reacts to the ruler of Uranus".

Uranus leaned back to her chair and looked at the intelligent woman.

"From what I recall, you used to be fond of Michiru. I never knew her, it all happened after I was named ruler, but you knew her".

"Yes, I did. She is a very intelligent woman".

"And how come…you never suspected she was a witch?"

"Sometimes even the greatest minds are wrong" she said with a bitter smile. "I wish you luck" she stood up.

The Second Satellite of Neptune was a gathering of snow, ice and cold. Uranus had come alone, dealing with an insane mind shouldn't be that hard. The woman pressed her lips together, and pulled up the collar of her military uniform, looking around. She found the so called castle pretty soon, but it looked more like a fallen building. Uranus searched for the entrance and found a small whole, leading up to a maze of stones. But she soon found herself in a tall hallway, surrounded by mirrors, on an icy floor.

"Is someone here?" Uranus called out. But it was only her and her multiplied reflection. She looked into the mirrors and approached one, stroking the blank surface with her finger. It was cold and wet, but her breathe didn't fog up the glass. She looked long at herself and at some point tried recalling why she was there. The sword, right. The mirrors started playing with her mind and she wished to hurry…but Uranus felt a sword on the skin of her neck. She looked down: a regular sword, maybe a lighter color than usual, but not the Space Sword.

"Your presence here was a mistake, captain of Uranus" a crystal clear voice said slowly, filling up the empty room. Uranus looked into the mirror, but could see only a shadow.

"How long?" Uranus asked.

"Centuries".

"Wrong, it hasn't been so long" she said grabbing the woman's hand, succeeding in pushing her to the reflection wall. She took out her sword placing it on the woman's neck. She looked at her; she looked at the former princess of Neptune, into her turquoise eyes, at her perfect features and felt her blood freezing. She was beautiful, as was her sister, but her grace and elegance where the ones of a god. Still, she was cold, her skin felt like marble, her eyes icy.

Only her lips were red as blood, full and inviting.

"Wrong again" Uranus smirked. "Attacking a captain of the army".

"Why are you here?"

"For my sword".

"You came to the wrong place. The only you will find here is cold and a reflection of yourself".

"I am offering a bargain, I will release you if you hand me my sword".

"Captain, I don't have your sword. It's not with me, but yes I took it somewhere".

"Where?"

"I can't recall. Too much time has passed" her eyes sparkled even icier.

"Maybe the sharp blade of my sword will help you recall".

"Captain, you can't kill me in my own dungeon. But I can, ice isn't your friend here".

"If you do so, you will not be able to escape. I don't see anyone else coming to release you".

"And how…how do you plan in releasing me, when neither I know how to leave my own solitude?"

Uranus looked long at the woman realizing she had no answer for her question. In fact she couldn't even tell why she was holding a sword against the throat of a woman so beautiful, which lips seemed to beg for an avid kiss. She felt Michiru's fingers stroke her chin and the cold, strange touch made her come to herself.

"First I am going to get you out of here, all these mirrors and you start blurring my mind".

Both pulled their swords away. Uranus observed the woman fully, her simple pale blue dress falling on the curvy, yet slender body, the white skin, the statue like figure. She grabbed Michiru's wrist and pulled her through the mazes of stone, ice and mirrors, where she recalled she had come in and soon left the broken castle.

"This was easy…much too easy" Uranus said suspicious.

"I couldn't have found the exit by myself, I was locked in that maze of mirrors".

"I released you, now I want my sword".

"Won't happen, captain" she grinned shortly. "You have to take me back to your kingdom and I will try recalling there".

"For an insane person you look very sane to me".

"Isn't your soul frozen here?" Michiru approached her, looking deep in her eyes. "It gets lonely when you are alone…" she said sweetly, but Uranus felt the woman's hand on her sword.

"You are trying to trick me, but it won't work" she said slowly, trying to believe her own words.

"Trick you?" her lips smiled sweetly.

"Enough, I have to leave this place. You're killing my mind, witch!" she clutched Michiru's wrists tying them together. Uranus grabbed the woman's waist and looked up at the skies, leaving the satellite and traveling through space landing in no time back on her home planet.

"So now, I am your prisoner?" Michiru asked looking at her wrists.

"Yes, because you have taken me for a fool. And your beauty, even if breathtaking won't help you".

"Who said anything about fooling? You confuse me, I am just a lonely soul, who craves for a touch" she rose her head, offering her lips again.

Michiru was so close to her, that the woman scent filled her and she found herself desiring those lips more than anything in the world. She bent her head, craving to taste the red, but then stopped. The woman's beauty was perfect, yet her lips had something strange about them. They didn't fit the pale beauty of the former ruler.

"No, because your lips are poisonous. One taste and I fear they will kill them" Uranus said pulling back.

And then she saw a change on Michiru's face. Her features softened, she closed her eyes, with a relieved expression. Her lips started losing the red, turning pale pink, matching her face perfectly.

"Thank you, captain" she bowed her head. "My curse was to attempt to kill anyone who would have tried releasing me from there. My sword was poisonous and so were my lips. You broke the curse and I am in your depth".

Uranus blinked a little confused.

"Princess, welcome" Mercury came out from the castle.

"Didn't you leave?" Uranus asked her.

"I have changed my mind. I remained to help you find the Space Sword".

"You haven't found it, yet?" Michiru asked.

"What do you mean…you said you took it, you have to recall where it is" Uranus said, frowning.

"Yes, I was…" she sighted rubbing her forehead. "Look, I…can't recall right now what I said to you back in my dungeon, it wasn't my mind speaking. But I know where the sword is, the place is in my mind. You will have to give me…" she rubbed her eyes "a little bit of time to gather my thoughts".

"Of course, you need to rest, you need to come to yourself" Mercury said taking the woman by her shoulders. "Let me take you to your room".

She took the woman inside under the curious eyes of Uranus.

"I can see you still respect her, I would even say cherish her?" Uranus asked Mercury as she sat at the dinner table in the evening.

"I never said I didn't. Look, Michiru is a very intelligent woman and we have all respected her deeply. Especially between wise minds and that won't change even if she is called a witch now. Isn't she dining with us? Don't tell me you locked her into her room".

"No, actually I didn't".

"Well, that surprised even me" Mercury smiled content.

"For some unknown reason, I don't really fear her. Even if she wanted to burn down her whole planet" Uranus smiled sarcastically.

"Do you really believe that?" Mercury turned to her, smiling slightly. "I mean you are not exactly the kind to trust history or anything else without questioning it".

"I question my own history not the one of other planets. I cannot get involved in that".

"Uranus, you haven't really found the best person in me to lie. You're a people lover, even if you try to hide it. The faith of every human being in this solar system concerns you, might it be Uranus, the Moon or Neptune".

"I don't understand where you are going with this…" Uranus said, but then she saw Michiru enter the dining room, followed by the guard from her door. The man pointed her to the official table and Michiru approached a little unwillingly.

"Are you sure I should sit here?" she asked pulling on a chair.

"Yes, of course" Mercury replied.

"I am no royalty, not any high grade in the army".

"You are a princess no matter what, so your place is here. Right, Uranus?"

The blonde woman made a sign with her head for Michiru to sit.

"I am curious to know how you survived all these years in that icy dungeon. And why do you look like you have been sent there, yesterday? I mean, even your dress is perfect".

"My curse wasn't about the material world, I didn't need food, nor sleep, nor water. It was in my mind, it should have made me go insane".

"And how come you didn't?"

"I never said I didn't. But after all it's not that easy to kill a witch, right commander?" her voice sounded icy.

"Michiru, don't say that" Mercury sighted.

"I called you that, haven't I?" Uranus teased.

"I wonder why you didn't lock me in a dungeon".

"I should know best that witches escape dungeons pretty easy. So I decided to give you liberty" Uranus winked.

"Please…"Mercury sighted again.

"Don't worry, the captain is just mocking me. I would even laugh, would I have any possible feelings remaining in me".

"You…"

"Those years took me away the power to feel. It actually helped me stay sane. But…I don't feel cold, heat, I lost my taste" she said playing with her fork in her food. "I don't have any desire, any wish".

"It's just temporary it will all come back" Mercury explained. "And you can train it. For example when you eat something you know, you have to try and remember the taste. Your brain knows it".

Michiru looked down at the cheese in her plate. She lifted it with her fork and slowly chewed on it.

"In time" Mercury tried smiling comforting.

"If you two have done playing taste the food, I was wondering if you recalled where you hid my sword" Uranus asked nervously.

"I will take you there tomorrow. It's here in Uranus, up in the mountains. Protected, of course".

"What?" Mercury asked.

"You mean…the Space Sword was all this time on my planet?"

"Yes, captain, of course it was here" Michiru sighted slightly annoyed, but still neutral. "I am surprised that you have never searched it".

"So you found the perfect place to hide it. Right under my nose".

The right corner of Michiru's lip went up.

"I left it here on Uranus so you could find it. You know…that sword has a way of calling you if you truly need it. Which isn't the case now, of course, as you and my sister should only be prepared for a possible danger".

Uranus looked long at the beautiful woman.

"And you expect me to believe that you wanted me to have the sword? Then why did you take it in the first place?"

"To protect it, Uranus. Because, believe it or not, I am not the evil witch here" she said and felt all the eyes from the table look at her. She sighted. "Bottom line, you will have your sword back, tomorrow. Excuse me please" she said leaving the dinner table.

"Now you explain me that!" Uranus turned to Mercury.

The woman shook her head.

"Emotions are involved here and I don't speak about those. I am sorry, but it's getting personal for me, as you want a very personal opinion. And I might be wrong or right, but I won't influence you by it."

Uranus sighted and supported her head on her palm.

"Join me for a drink later?"

"You must confuse me with Jupiter or Mars" Mercury winked.

Michiru couldn't sleep so she decided to walk through the garden under the clear sky. From here she could see her mother planet and even if small and slightly shining in the sky it made her let out an almost silent moan which she didn't observe. She walked a little further and to her big surprise, found an inn at the end of the garden. She entered, finding only military men and women of Uranus' army. But none looked at her surprised, so she concluded that it was a place for them to enjoy themselves and forget about the regular. She ordered a glass of wine and sat down. The whole evening, Michiru resumed staring at her glass.

That is until Uranus entered. The aqua beauty didn't observe the woman, until she sat down in front of her with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

Chapter 2 just a click away :). Thanks for reading!


	2. A change of mind

"There is nothing hotter than the flame of whiskey down your body…" Uranus said. "Well, maybe there is, but we'll get to that later" the blonde smirked.

Michiru smiled amused. She watched Uranus pour the liquid in the glasses.

"I have no appetite what so ever to take a sip. Even this glass of wine is tasteless to me, even if your innkeeper swears it's the best".

"Don't compare me wine to whiskey" Uranus said dipping her finger in the amber beverage. "Just let me try".

She slowly stroked Michiru's lips with her finger, following the perfect shape, enjoying the smoothness. It occurred to her that she was biting her lip and that she was actually craving to bite the lips in front of her. Michiru looked into her eyes and Uranus lost herself in the blue, like she had lost herself in the image of Neptune's sea, once long a time when she had visited the planet.

Slowly, Michiru sucked on her lower lip. She closed her eyes and tried sensing the hotness in her mouth. But it was in vein. She grabbed the glass and poured it down her throat under the amused eyes of Uranus.

"No" she said. "It didn't work".

She turned her head suddenly and looked at a man playing a violin. Other two companied him on flutes and trumpets. Michiru's eyes went black.

"Worse part is that I cannot hear the music…I cannot feel it anymore" she whispered. "And it used to be such a big part of me…"

"Right, come on" Uranus stood up, offering her hand to the woman. "You have the honor to dance with the best".

"No, really…I"

"I insist" Uranus smiled and it was a sincere smile.

Michiru sighted and stood up, placing her hand in Uranus' palm. The blonde woman took her by her waist and pulled her closer. But even if Michiru's body fitted so well in her arms, she felt the woman was stiff.

"Relax and look into my eyes" Uranus said and Michiru looked up.

They moved a little, danced a little.

"Please, stop" Michiru said. "It's in vein, I cannot feel it".

"I am sorry, I didn't want to force you" Uranus said sitting back with her.

"No, you didn't. I actually appreciate it, that you tried. But I do wonder why".

"Well…for a reason or another you intrigue me and moreover your relation with Mercury intrigues me. She is a very cerebral woman and I cherish her opinion. But I never expected her to be…so fond of you".

"Mercury is a special friend for mine. It can only make me content that she still feels the same, even after…you know what I mean" she smiled somehow bitter.

"History is pretty clear on what happened, isn't it?"

"I don't know what history wrote, captain, I was locked in that icy dungeon in the period it was written. But I can imagine".

"So contradict me".

"Why would I? It's your way of seeing things I am not taking any liberty of chancing that. But tell me…how is my sister?"

"To be frank I haven't seen her since the last ball in the Moon Kingdom. Judging to what I saw I would say great. Wasn't Neptune always a very rich kingdom?"

"Yes, it was. Have you ever visited Neptune?"

"I did, once when I was young. And I found its beauty…breathtaking" she said staring at Michiru. So about my sword…"

"You know the power of the sword increases if it's used together with the Deep Aqua Mirror. I mean if the ruler of Neptune uses it. The two are connected to the other, as, it's said, the two rulers of Neptune and Uranus should be. Did Nixie start using the mirror?"

"She hasn't said anything about it…"

"I see…" Michiru rubbed her lips. "Anyway, we can leave tomorrow in the morning and I will unlock your sword. But I suggest you come along alone. It's…as there was a curse on me, which unfortunately is still present, it's also on everything important to me. I can unlock it, but it will be a strange experience for you and anyone else who comes along. You can handle it, I don't know about you men".

"And I should trust you on this? What if you try killing me?"

"Near your sword? It would shatter me in seconds even if it is locked. Besides…I never wanted to kill you" she said taking a long pause and looking Uranus in her eyes. "Anyway, it's getting late, I need some rest in a proper bed" she stood up.

"I will take you to your room" the blonde said also standing up.

They exited in the dark night.

"The air here is as cool as in my land, but not as humid" Michiru said.

"Don't worry, Mercury has prepared your room and I am sure she made sure it would be humid enough".

"Yes, she did. The two of you seem to get very well along".

"She is a trusty person to me and a good friend, I could always count on".

"She is…" Michiru stopped in front of her room. Good night, Captain" she said and turned, but Uranus grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"I haven't figured you out yet and I don't like that. But I will be sincere: I am taking every possible defense before you".

"You should. After all I am the witch who tried draining the people of Neptune of their lives in order to take over the control of the universe. I would also take all my defenses in front of such a person" she said and the trace of sorrow appeared again on her face.

"Your skin isn't cold anymore…"

"Maybe I am starting to be human again. Good night, Uranus" she said pulling her hand away.

"Night" the blonde said cold and left.

Uranus hadn't slept too well that night. There was torment in her and it appeared to her with the face of Michiru. Many unanswered questions clouded her mind and a feeling that something wasn't right crawled inside of her. She blamed herself for not letting her mind rest as, today, on the highest mountain of Uranus, in the deepest snow, her senses seemed faded. She followed Michiru until they reached a platform covered in ice.

"Here it is. I will have to summon ice and water to release it. But, as I said, because of the curse this will be hard. Especially for you. I will ask you to wait behind that rock, close your eyes and cover your ears. And whatever you do don't speak and don't react to any image you will see. Only when the storm will be over trust your eyes again" Michiru said pulling the hood of her white cloak up.

Uranus looked long at her and nodded. Her guts told her to trust the woman and even if she wasn't truly sure if her guts were right she hid behind the rock. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, feeling the storm rise on her skin, hearing, even if far away, the growl of ice and wind.

"It's alright now" she heard in her ear, feeling a cold touch on her wrist".

Uranus opened her eyes surprised, seeing Michiru in front of her.

"It's over, it won't harm you" the woman whispered through the windy snowflakes. She approached Uranus, aiming for her lips, but the blonde pulled back.

"Your lips are red again…".

"So?"

"Leave me, you're just an illusion" Uranus said cold and closed her eyes again. The touch on her wrist disappeared.

Sometime, she couldn't tell how much time after; she felt the storm had stopped. She opened her eyes and lowered her hands.

"Haruka…" she heard a whisper. She left the hideout and found Michiru on the platform, on her knees, holding herself to the Space Sword. She was paler than the snow, breathing slowly. Uranus rushed to her.

"What happened?" the blonde asked helping the woman to stand.

"I got it out, but the curse was stronger than I have expected it to be. But, here it is" she said handing the sword to Uranus.

The blonde took it in her hand, feeling for the first time its power running through her veins.

"Strong, isn't it? Use it wisely" Michiru whispered.

"Let's take you back" Uranus said helping the woman up her horse.

By the time they got back, Michiru started gaining her powers again.

"You should rest" Uranus said.

"I am fine, I will walk a little through the garden" the woman replied.

"Uranus" Mercury appeared. "I need to talk to you, now", she said her eyes strong.

The blonde nodded looking back at Michiru.

"I will be fine" the blue haired beauty smiled.

Uranus nodded and left wondering why she cared so much of the woman's state. She entered the military room of the castle finding Pluto there.

"We have a problem" the woman said. "There is a threat I detected and it's not coming from the outside. It's already in our solar system".

"How could they pass without you sensing them?"

"That's the problem, I am afraid they never passed me. I am afraid it formed here in our system. And…" Pluto approached the window looking down at Michiru. "We need to go to Neptune and ask Nixie to join us. But we have to take her with us".

Uranus looked outside the window her eyes falling also on Michiru. The woman was patting the horse, stroking its head and speaking to it".

"Isn't that your horse…the wild one which no one could approach?" Mercury asked.

"He senses people…this is why he doesn't let anyone approach him…" Uranus said, thinking.

"Looks like he senses something…else" Mercury smiled.

Uranus' eyes froze on the beautiful woman.

Author's note: Michiru seems to be full of secrets and also calles Uranus by her personal name...


	3. Make her feel again

"Tomorrow" Uranus said. "But taking her with us…"

"There must be a reason why Nixie can't use the mirror. Serena says it might be that the power of Neptune was divided in two, as there were two sisters to be born under its influence" Mercury explained.

"Anyway, what were you planning to do with her? Kill her? Release her?" Pluto asked.

"I have no fucking clue and I don't understand why this burden should fall on my shoulders. Put her back in the dungeon, I don't care; I have other things on my mind right now. And you should as well" the blonde replied harsh to Pluto. Now I also have to make sure the evil witch doesn't explode her planet when she gets back. So excuse me while I prepare for this trip and I will see you at dinner".

Uranus went out and walked directly to her room. She felt anger in her, as her feelings got mixed. Something wasn't in the right order, but there was more. She couldn't imagine Michiru as the power sucking, evil creature, history described her to be. And, somehow, the woman had gotten stuck in her mind. Uranus growled; it was not the place and definitely not the time for having these feelings.

"Michiru…the cook made sure to have fresh fish for you" Mercury smiled as she saw the woman play with her fork in her food again.

"You have never been a good liar, Amy. Mercury…" she corrected herself.

"You can still call me that".

"It would be inappropriate".

Pluto was sitting in a corner, far from Michiru. She tried avoiding her and after a cold salute, she felt she had chatted enough with her.

"Sorry I am late" Uranus appeared sitting down. "Everything is arranged, tomorrow we leave for Neptune".

Michiru almost dropped her fork.

"You're taking me back to my homeland?"

"Yes, as much as I know you want to escape it I…"

"No, actually you…there is nothing I wish more than to see Neptune. My people and…"Michiru sighted, closing her eyes.

"I should warn you, they will probably fear you" Mercury said.

"It doesn't matter. In fact…" she stopped as she heard the rain outside. She looked at the window. "Please excuse me".

The woman stood up and left the room.

"Why is Pluto sitting so far away?" Uranus asked.

"She can't face Michiru…she…suffered a lot when it all happened. She had to help Nixie lock her in that icy dungeon. I guess until today she doesn't know if it was truly the right thing to do" Mercury explained.

"Amy, you are hiding something from me and it's starting to get on my nerves".

"Then I hope you have good nerves" the woman winked. "Listen, after we take Michiru back and retrieve the mirror, Serena has called us all on the moon".

"Retrieve the mirror?"

"Well…Nixie can't…pick it up" Mercury shrugged.

"She can't pick it up?" Uranus asked sarcastically.

"Yes, she thinks Michiru put a spell on it".

"Still, the ruler of Neptune should be strong enough to break that spell" Uranus said taking a bite from her food. "So is Michiru so powerful as to overcome Nixie's strength?"

"Yes. She is very powerful. Like you, Uranus. And her power increased the day your planet awoke you…"

"What?"

"She felt it. She knew you have awoken. The sea had greeted you that day as well as the sky".

Uranus looked surprised at Mercury.

Amy's words kept running around Haruka's mind as she returned to her room. It was a very stormy night and she didn't feel the desire to go the inn. So she poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the porch of her window. But to her big surprise she saw Michiru outside the window, standing in the rain, soaking wet. She jumped on her feet and left the castle.

"Michiru?" she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders. And as she looked at her face, she couldn't tell if those were raindrops or tears. But her eyes were bloodshot.

"I can't feel it, Haruka. I can't feel the rain, the water on my skin" she said with a desperate voice. "My own element…I can't feel it".

"Look at me!" she turned the woman. "You are crying. And if you are crying it means you feel. Come on, let's take you inside before you don't get sick. It's freezing out here, you are not used with this cold rain" she said, leading her inside.

Haruka took the woman back to her personal room, out of accustom. She sat her on the bed, while Michiru was staring blank.

"You are very cold and you're still weak after you retrieved my sword" she said placing her palms on the woman's cheeks. "I am going to prepare you a bath" she jumped up, going into the bathroom.

She turned the tap of warm water, took out a fresh towel and a silky white robe from the closet. As she went back into her room, Michiru was still staring at her hands.

"The bathtub is full".

"Thank you" Michiru whispered as she stood up walking into the bathroom. She closed the door after her, undressed and dived in the water. And she felt the heat more than she did the other day, still her soul felt heavy. But it felt…it felt somehow. She remained there for a long while, relaxing her muscles until she warmed inside out. She hummed along with it, as her mind unbolted. Michiru opened her eyes realizing she was hearing a song played on the piano. She could tell the notes apart; she felt the fast and slow sounds, the sad and happiness. She rubbed her skin dry and slipped over the robe returning into the room. Uranus was playing on the piano, which Michiru didn't even notice at first. Her song was soft, embracing the woman as she sat down on the bed, enjoying every single sound.

"Your song…your song is so beautiful" she said as Uranus finished playing.

"I composed it…once upon a time when I visited Neptune as a youngster. The image of the sky above the sea overwhelmed me" Uranus approached sitting next to her.

"You have the sea in your song, Haruka".

"How did you know that was my personal name?"

"When you awoke I was on the beach listening to the sea. It whispered me your name. I felt you in me when you awoke, part of me" she smiled somehow shyly.

Haruka placed her fingers under the woman's chin, lifting her head.

"You are like your sea; very mysterious. You say words I don't understand. How could the sea whisper my name?"

"I see the future or past through my mirror. Through the mirror…" she corrected herself. "And I saw you in the sea because we are connected to each other. Have you never seen me in your sky?"

"I am not sure…but I know you are the only one to feel the song as you did".

"My feelings are still so weak" she looked at her palms.

"Michiru, look at me" Haruka asked her. She bent down to the woman slowly kissing her lips. She tasted them as desire grew into her.

"Haruka…make me feel again" Michiru whispered as the blonde looked into her eyes.

Uranus' arm slipped around the woman's waist pulling her closer. Her lips found Michiru's mouth again as she slowly pushed the robe of the woman. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her trousers off, the heat was rising in her, as she laid down with Michiru. Slowly she caressed Michiru's neck, feeling the woman's hands in her hair and on her back. Their hips started moving in the same pace as Haruka's lips lowered to Michiru's breasts. She clasped the woman's curves, pressing herself against Michiru's body to feel every inch of her. Michiru arched her back, opened her legs more and gasped for air as her skin absorbed every touch and kiss. She emptied her mind just to fill it with emotions and feelings. She fulfilled her pleasure holding on to Haruka and whispering her name. The last thing she recalled was Uranus pulling her closer as she fell asleep.

But it took Haruka long to find her rest. She watched the woman breathe slowly in her arms, playing with her fingers in Michiru's long hair. She caressed and guarded her dreams until she finally closed her eyes.

First of all thank you all for the kind reviews. This chapter might be short, but Haruka needs some time to come to herself :)


	4. A dying planet: Uranus mind tosses

When Michiru woke up, she found herself alone in the room. The sun was shining high on the sky and she asked herself when she last had slept so well. She dressed and left for her room, stroking the walls with her fingers. Every detail got imprinted on her skin and she smiled. She felt again. Michiru entered her room taking time to feel the wood of the furniture, the silk of her sheets until a maid interrupted her.

"Milady, I have brought you breakfast and new clothes. Orders from the captain she says your clothes are a little…outdated" the woman said.

Michiru looked down at the dress she had been wearing since she had been sent in her dungeon by Nixie.

"Well, it has some years for sure".

"The captain awaits you outside once you finish eating" the maid said as she left.

Michiru ate quickly, cleaned herself up (which took her a little bit long as she still felt Uranus' caresses on her skin) and put a one of the dresses on. It was a deep blue, with ornaments on the chest, sleeves and margins. She brushed her hair and left the room, walking outside where she found Uranus taking care of her horse.

"Morning" Michiru said.

"I hope it's a good morning" Uranus turned to her.

"One of the best I ever had. You gave me back my life. Thank you".

"It was my pleasure, truly" the blonde stroked a strand from the woman's face. "You are very beautiful, Michiru. How can someone with such beauty in her end up being considered a black witch by history?"

"Considered by history…are you starting to doubt history?"

"It's a hard thing to doubt history. It's very dangerous".

"I know…" she whispered.

"Can we get this over with?" Pluto appeared with Mercury.

Michiru looked at the woman.

"I don't know if you are this angry because you hate me or because you can't hate me" she said.

"Do babble someone else's head with your skilled words" Pluto said stretching her hands. "If you please…"

They took each other hands and soon Pluto teleported them directly into Neptune's castle. But, to their surprise the building looked pretty bad.

"What in…" Uranus asked. "Are you sure we are in the right place?"

"Yes, these are the stables of the castle…" Michiru whispered looking around. She walked out and walked to the castle that looked like a normal building on the outside. The guards stared at her, but she passed and none had the guts to say anything. They walked through the corridors of the outer castle meeting a few maids on the way. The women looked much to thin, their eyes staring scared at the strange guests.

"No, no, no" Michiru said in a desperate tone, walking like a storm.

"Michiru wait!" Mercury called after her.

But the woman didn't listen to her. She opened two big wooden doors, lending them all on a terrace facing the town. They froze at the image of the grey, dirty roads, the thin people, the smell and overall bad state.

"This is supposed to be the rich planet of Neptune?" Uranus whispered in shock.

"No! She destroyed it!" Michiru cried out falling down to her knees covering her face. Uranus caught her and she started shivering in the captains arms. "No…" she gasped through her tears.

The air started moving, rain falling down from the skies in showers as a reaction to Michiru's pain.

"You need to take her out of here!" Uranus demanded to Pluto. "Her torment is only triggering her power. Michiru, look at me" she pushed the woman's hands away from her face. "I'll make it better, I promise. I will bring back the wealth in your people" she said wiping the woman's tears with the back of her palm. "Take her to the moon, I'll meet you there" she said again to Pluto.

"But the mirror…" Mercury said.

"I'll handle it, trust me. Teleport me in half an hour" Uranus stood up.

"Princess?" a voice whispered from behind.

They all turned to face a thin, scared maid.

"It's really you! You have returned to us!" the maid rushed to Michiru, kneeling in front of her taking the woman's hands into hers. "You finally returned, we will be what we were once. Please, tell me you came to be our ruler again and save us!"

"I…" Michiru's tears rolled even faster.

"Now!" Uranus demanded and Pluto vanished with Michiru and Mercury.

"What?" the maid asked confused. "Why did you…"

"Listen to me" Uranus said picking her up. "I am Uranus, I need to see princess Nixie. But before that I think you should tell me what's going on here"

"Nothing, I have to return to my chores".

"Please" Uranus held her from leaving. "I need to know the truth in order to be able to restore your planet".

The woman sighted long.

"Follow me" she said.

The two walked into a dark room, where the maid pulled the curtains away.

"These are pictures of Neptune once. Before princess Michiru and in her time of ruling. Some are even painted by her" she said pointing at some frames.

"She paints? These are very beautiful".

"Yes and real. This is how our land looked like, before princess Nixie".

"Michiru is said to be black witch…" Uranus stared at pictures of a wealthy planet.

"I don't know anything about that and frankly, I don't care. Ask anyone you want, nobody cares. We had good lives under her ruling, no one starved, no one rotted in their own filth. This was a rich planet, people lived here happily. I told you enough, I will get in trouble. The princess is in her room, sleeping".

Uranus followed the maid down the corridor. She pointed to a door and disappeared leaving Uranus alone. She knocked and entered, not giving a damn about Nixie's beauty sleep.

"Time to wake up, lazy" Uranus called out, making light in the room.

"What the…Uranus?" Nixie looked up sleepy from the bed. "What are you doing here and in my room? Why didn't you tell me you are coming?"

"So you could have time and prepare your kingdom?"

"What are you talking about?" the woman rubbed her eyes.

"Get dressed and take me to where you are holding the mirror. And afterwards we are leaving for the Moon".

"Uranus, what are you talking about?"

"I awoke Michiru and have gotten my sword back. Now we need the mirror".

"I already told Mercury I cannot use it, not even lift it. My sister probably put a spell on it".

"Then let's break the spell" Uranus smiled cold.

"Give me a moment, will you?" Nixie said pulling a robe over her.

"Come on, it wouldn't be the first time I saw you naked".

Nixie looked at Uranus from under her long lashes.

"Well, I expected you to say that in a more charming way" she climbed out of bed.

Nixie approached Uranus in an attempt to kiss her, but the woman remained cold.

"Fine, duty first" she rolled her eyes, leaving her room together with Uranus.

"After this, I want her locked up back in the tower" Nixie said as she opened the doors of a beautiful engraved closet. She took the glass casket off and revealed the mirror.

Uranus touched it and the mirror glowed lightly. She picked it up without a problem.

"How did you…" Nixie widened her light blue eyes.

"Pluto will teleport me back and I will have her teleport you to the moon on half an hour. Be ready" Uranus said vanishing.

She landed directly in the gather room in the castle of the moon. Michiru was sitting on a chair, her hands bound, being guarded by Mars and Jupiter. Serena was staring outside the window, all others sat around the table. Even Saturn was there, arms crossed. The room was in total silence.

"Did you get it?" Pluto asked.

"Yes, be ready to teleport Neptune in half an hour".

Michiru looked up, but then recalled she was no longer called Neptune. She stared back at her hands.

"How did you manage to pick it up?" Serena turned.

"Just like this. I picked it up".

"The mirror is in direct connection with the sword and Uranus, this is why it is responding to her" Michiru explained.

"Be silent" Mars demanded, but her tone wasn't harsh.

"Why? Are you afraid I will speak a spell?" Michiru whispered.

"Please" Mars demanded again.

"The threat is here. Inside of the solar system. I cannot understand where it is, or how it got here and I cannot localize it" Pluto explained.

"And what will you do? Leave for war with a broken planet?" Michiru asked.

"Michiru…"Mars sighted.

"No, I will not be silent. None of you have ever visited Neptune since I was banned in my prison. It is rotting, dying! Mercury saw it, Pluto saw it…Uranus!"

"It's in a worse state I could ever imagine one of our planets could be. How did it end up like this? Why didn't she ask for help?" Uranus spoke.

"This can't be happening" Serena rubbed her forehead.

"It's time" Pluto said, rising her scepter and Nixie appeared in front of everyone. She had changed into a silver dress, placing her crown over her head.

"Good to see all of you" she said with a formal smile.

Michiru stood up, the chains on her hands falling apart. She jumped at Nixie and slapped her face so hard that the woman lost her equilibrium.

"What did you do to them? How could you let our planet become this?" she shouted at the woman as Mars and Jupiter grabbed her arms.

"Get yourself together" Jupiter demanded.

"Let me go, no chains can hold me!" Michiru tossed.

Nixie rubbed her cheek and looked, for a second, maliciously at Michiru. She pointed her hand at the woman, hitting Michiru with her power, so hard that Mars and Jupiter had to jump aside.

"Stop it!" Mars shouted, as Michiru flew meters away.

Nixie lowered her hand for a second, just to prepare for another hit. But Uranus grabbed Michiru by her waist, pulling her away, using her sword to protect themselves from the hit.

"How can you protect her?" Nixie yelled with an insane voice. "She is the trigger of all the poverty on my planet! I am just trying to make it better, but nothing blooms there anymore!"

Uranus looked long at the woman, her doubts taking over her again. Both princesses of Neptune, but she couldn't tell which was saying the truth. All she knew was, that her body desperately grieved to protect the woman in her arms. Still, her mind tossed. She let Michiru go, standing between the two.

"All of you have to end this right now!" Serena demanded.

Saturn stood up. She approached silently and placed her palm on Michiru's shoulder.

"I am offering Michiru political asylum on my planet" she said in a cold tone that made the blood of all present freeze. "And I am taking this with me" she grabbed the mirror from the table, where Uranus had placed it.

They stared shocked at the grave woman, with no emotion on her face.

"You will meet me there tonight. The Moon doesn't seem the right place for you to see truth from lies anymore".

And with the words spoken, Saturn vanished with Michiru into thin air.

So, we still have a rather confused Haruka here, but the passionate night with Michiru seemed to have a big impact on her. Thank you for reading!


	5. Truth

Saturn's Room of Discussions was painted in dark colors and decorated with mahogany furniture. In the middle of the room laid a round table with a complicated pattern on it. It was the place where the two women had landed and Saturn placed the mirror on the table.

"I don't know why you are doing this, you always keep your distance from regular problems" Michiru said.

"I wouldn't call this regular and have it told that all others are pretty confused, even Serena, I had to step in. Because death is my specialty and Nixie is nothing else than surrounded by death. I can sense that you still hope…but I am sure you have figured your sister out by now. But Nixie has allies, something you don't have".

"Look…I don't intend to become ruler of Neptune again. I just want for my planet to become what it was once, might it be under any ruler".

"Your place is on Neptune, Michiru. As its princess. I cannot understand the blindness in the others".

"History is a strong weapon".

"History is nothing, but lies. Tell me the truth. Can you see the future in your mirror? Because Pluto can't see it anymore and I am sure she was blocked by something".

Michiru looked at the mirror without touching it.

"Yes, but it hasn't settled yet".

"Why aren't you touching it?"

"Because it's not mine to use".

"Very well…you need some rest to get those thought of yours in the right order. But I have to say this: your emotions blind you. Open your eyes. The reason future hasn't settled is because you haven't made up your mind".

"She is my blood, Saturn" Michiru looked into the violet eyes of the woman.

"She is your destroyer, Michiru. And the one of your people. You need to act".

Michiru nodded after a long pause. Saturn took the woman to one of the guest's rooms.

"Double, no triple the guards and prepare fine food for tonight. We are going to have a blast" she said to one of her advisors with a rather slick smile.

Michiru was alone in her room. She tried sleeping, but her dreams were populated with images of the rotting planet Neptune. She tossed and woke up with sweat on her forehead. She stood up and walked to the window only to find the image of her planet beneath the glass. Michiru opened the windows and tried calling out to the people, but none seemed to hear her. She bit her lip to blood and woke up a second time. She looked into the mirror at her hurt lip and at her aqua blue eyes. They were dark, as dark as her planet. She sighted long and hit the mirror with her palm, breaking it. Blood dripped down her hand, but it didn't matter anymore.

Back in the Room of Discussion, Saturn was sitting silently staring at the table. She felt a mirror break in her kingdom and a drop of blood drifted from her scepter. She watched it roll down on the marble floor.

"A family bound was broken" she whispered.

One by one the "guests" arrived at the castle. They were lead to their rooms and informed that the meeting will take place at midnight, sharp. None asked too much, they knew Saturn was always surrounded by mysticism.

Uranus sat her bag down and went out in search of Michiru's room. She found it soon and knocked finding the woman staring outside the window.

"I, Saturn and I am sure even Pluto can pick up that mirror. Why can't Nixie do it?" the blonde woman asked, tucking her hands in the pockets of her trousers.

"Why don't you ask her?" Michiru replied without turning around.

"Why isn't anyone answering my questions?"

"Because you are not prepared to hear the truth. Tell me…you have a relation with Nixie, right? And I don't mean one of companionship and partnership, but an intimate one".

Uranus blinked a few times, surprised.

"Yes, we did. I wouldn't call it a relation, rather an adventure, but…"

"Did or do?" Michiru asked and Uranus saw only now that she was drinking red wine of a glass. Also her clothes had changed being much more elegant and fluent. Light blue and white faded into each other, making her dress look like the foam. Michiru turned, her eyes dark and her expression strong. She, as a whole being looked like the sea itself and the image was overwhelming for Uranus. She sat still for a while, admiring the woman before her and then approached Michiru. She grabbed the glass from the woman's hands and poured the content down her throat. And then she leaned over Michiru pressing her lips on the woman's mouth, kissing her breathless. Michiru smirked as Uranus pulled away, growling in some kind of anger.

"It was an adventure without beginning or end" the blonde replied to Michiru's question. She looked at Michiru in anger. She wanted to believe that she only lusted Michiru, but it felt in vein. "I don't believe and care about relations, not in my status as ruler of a planet".

"I agree with you" Michiru replied taking the glass from Uranus' hands and placing it on the counter. "This is why I decided to not engage to anyone. We, at least the outer planets have a duty bigger than ourselves".

She turned around facing Uranus.

"Many decisions will be taken tonight and I must warn you. I will fight to win back my planet, no matter what you or anyone else thinks. And with that, also for my own believes".

"You seem very confident…you have Saturn by your side is that why?"

"No, because I found my strength again. Choose wisely tonight…choose wisely what you will think".

Uranus stared at the beautiful woman and left the room without a word.

She exited the room and walked away, but met Venus on the way.

"Uranus" the woman grinned. "What is it with that torment in you? Are you love sick?"

"Venus, it's really not the time to play love god with me. I have other things on my mind, like a dying planet next to mine and a personal torment as I fail to see right from wrong".

"How much truth you speak" Saturn appeared next to them. "Shall we? It's almost midnight".

The two followed the woman into the dark room and sat at the table. It soon got filled with every ruler and as Michiru entered it was clearly that she would fail to find a chair. But she didn't need one. She supported her back on the wall, her face in semi darkness.

"Shouldn't we pull a chair for her?" Mercury asked.

"No, as there is only one place as ruler on the planet of Neptune" Saturn replied.

"And that is me" Nixie said. "I will speak first, as I only see one possibility why we are here and why she is here. My planet is cursed. And this is because of her. She drained them of life, she filled the streets with filth and diseases, she cursed the plants to stop growing. Even the sea is in pain".

"If it would be so I would like to know why you never came for help to any of us" Saturn said.

"I don't understand why you speak, why you think you have the right to speak like you would be our head".

"Because you are on my planet, because death is my specialty" Saturn smirked. "And because you are death" she concluded.

"Excuse me?" Nixie blinked shocked.

"I think you are talking conclusions much too easily" Serena said.

"As much as I respect and admire you, Serena, your much too warm heart doesn't let you see it. But look at this" Saturn said and pointed at the mirror. "Look at the planet Neptune".

All looked down at the mirror and the shock was bigger as the images appeared. Pluto, Uranus and Mercury sighted, like concluding that what they had seen, wasn't just a mirage. Serena stood on her feet, supporting her palms on the table and staring at Nixie.

"How could you let this happen?" her voice raised.

"I told you it's a curse and…"

"Curse or not you should have come to me!"

"We, Outer Planets have always carried our problems, solved them by ourselves. You never had concerns over us…"

"That was before, when your planets were just guardians. And it changed centuries ago".

"Uranus…" Nixie turned to the woman. "Pluto…how many times have we fought alone?"

"Why didn't you come to me?" Uranus asked the woman sighting.

"Because she is the one who turned Neptune in what it is. I felt death on it since the day you took it over, Nixie" Saturn stepped in".

"Don't call me that. I am the princess of Neptune!"

"Not in my eyes".

"My question is…" Jupiter stepped in. "How come you could show us the images in the mirror? I mean, I somehow understand that you and Uranus could pick it up as you are connected to each other…but using its powers…"

"It wasn't me" Saturn said looking at the dark shadow in the corner of the room.

Michiru lifted her hand and the mirror flew in her palm. Mars, Jupiter, Pluto and Uranus also jumped on their feet. But the mirror lighted up and so did Uranus' sword and Pluto's scepter.

Mercury stood up and approached Michiru who stepped into the light.

"I have taken my side" the woman said.

"You're making a very big mistake" Nixie almost shouted, stepping next to Uranus.

"Is it now?" Saturn said also approaching the two women. "You made a mistake when you considered Michiru a weak opponent.

"Opponent? She is her sister…"Serena sighted.

"She is a witch!" Nixie turned to the woman with flaming eyes.

"I don't want to hear those words! This situation almost sliced us in two parts. And I won't have this galaxy ruptured. Not now with the threat…"

"The threat is in front of you" Michiru said approaching Nixie. "This is why you Pluto the threat in side of the galaxy. And she held you all from seeing the truth. But, you can't fool death with itself. Saturn has broken your spells".

"Are you suggesting I am the witch?" Nixie arched.

"I am not suggesting it, I am saying it".

"Get yourself together this woman is insane! You lock her up and now you are eager to listen to her?" Nixie turned to the others. "And you of all…how can she fool you?" she looked at Uranus.

The blonde's eyes, which were stuck on the ground until then, stopped on the red cut of Michiru's hand. She stared long at it.

"You can't pick it up, because you don't have any human blood left in you…" the woman whispered, looking up at Nixie. "You can't use it because you left all your humanity away! You wonder around in golden dresses and expensive jewelry when your planet is rotting".

The blonde grabbed Nixie's hand, took her sword out and cut the woman's skin. She didn't even shout when black blood dripped, boiling holes in the Saturn's marble floor. Uranus looked a last time in Nixie's desperate eyes as she stuck her sword into the woman's heart. And she shattered into pieces of mirrors.

"That…" Michiru sighted. "Wasn't to wise…".

This will have circumstances on Uranus…


	6. Two proud rulers

Uranus looked at the pieces on the floor.

"And what is this?" she asked confused.

"You didn't kill her, you just destroyed a form of her. A witch cannot be killed by sword. Didn't you know this?" Michiru asked.

"And how was I supposed to know? From my knowledge witches disappeared centuries ago" the blonde said annoyed.

"They never did, truly. Their power was weakened. You are born with witch powers or not. Like we were born soldiers of our planets. But you also can chose to be a witch or not".

Uranus looked long at her, the puzzle in her head falling in order.

"So, after all you are also a witch aren't you? It runs in your family".

"I was born one, I never chose to be one" Michiru approached placing her hand on Uranus' sword. She cut her finger, red blood dripping from it. "Your proof. Anyway this is bad, you…"

"Stop blaming me! At least we got rid of her for a while" the blonde angered.

"No, Uranus, what she means…" Mercury stepped in.

"What does she mean, Mercury? Maybe if you would have warned me, the outcome of this story would have been another. You suspected what Nixie was. So did Saturn! And you…you could have told me what your sister is" she turned to Michiru.

"You would have taken is as a lie, you couldn't even trust me to begin with!".

"Don't forget you tried to kill me!"

"It wasn't me, it was my curse" her voice rose a little.

"But don't blame me for…" Uranus' vision went black, she felt the loss of air in her lunges, the weakness in her limbs.

"Try to calm down and listen to me" Michiru rushed to her.

"I am sick of this and…" but Uranus just fainted, being held by Michiru to not fall down.

"What's going on?" Mars asked as she helped Michiru sit Uranus on a chair.

"It's the witches curse. You try killing her, she kills you. It's like a poison that gets into your blood, the minute a sword touches her".

"Can we get it out of her?" Serena rushed to them.

"I will try" Michiru whispered stroking the strands out of Haruka's eyes.

"It will be in vein" Saturn crossed her arms. "Death has entered her".

"Don't talk like this" Serena turned to her.

Saturn approached and looked long at Uranus. She smiled a little.

"You are powerful, Michiru. And she is lucky" she said making all look at her. "Name her Neptune again. Give her back all her rights and powers" she turned to Serena.

The blonde woman held her breathe for a second, but Saturn was decided.

"Michiru I name you Neptune once again. May you rule your planet with wisdom".

Uranus opened her heavy eyes. She was in her room, on her planet. Her body was weak and her mind still blurred.

"Hello, stranger" Neptune whispered softly, cleaning the blonde's forehead.

Uranus looked at the woman. Her clothes remained as elegant as the last night, but her face was changed. She looked tired, black circles forming under her eyes. But even so, her beauty was increasing.

"I feel like I have the worst hangover of my life" Uranus whispered weak.

"You'll be fine" Michiru stroked the woman's cheek. "Rest for a little bit more".

"I think I will" the blonde closed her eyes again.

Michiru sighted. She placed her head on the bed and sighted again.

It was night when Uranus woke up a second time. This time she found Venus by her side.

"Finally" the woman said content. "We came the minute we heard".

"The minute you heard what?" Uranus asked feeling her words made more sense.

"That you woke up, that you are safe!"

"What are you talking about, Mina? How long have I slept?"

"For about three months" Mercury replied brining a glass of water.

"What?" Uranus rose her upper body, but her bones still hurt.

"Have a sip" Mercury handed the woman a glass sitting on a chair next to Mina. "When you destroyed a part of Nixie, the curse of the witch entered you. Her blood is poisoned; it has an effect on the person who tries killing her only by breathing the vapors around it in. You have been poisoned, Haruka. Saturn said you would die. We all thought you would die. But Michiru took care of you and…believe me I have no idea how, managed to keep you alive, until she got it all out of you".

"Because only a witch can take the poison of another witch, out of somebody. And as a ruler of the sea, moreover. Only she knows what lies deep down her water" Saturn's voice came out of a dark corner of a room.

"Who else is here?" Uranus looked around confused.

"Just the three of us. Mars, Jupiter and Pluto are outside. Serena will arrive later" Mercury explained.

"And Michiru?"

"Michiru has taken her duties over again. She is Neptune now. She travels back and forward between Uranus and Neptune, taking care of her planet by day light and making you well at night. Right now she is on Neptune. You won't believe your eyes when you see how much the planet changed. She is under constant supervision of all of us, because of past events and she will have us soon for a meeting there. After you get well of course".

"Tell me again how I got better?"

"By Michiru's constant care and love" Saturn said a little sarcastic. "You are one lucky bastard, Uranus" the woman smiled.

"Your care and love for me is overwhelming, Hotaru" the woman joked.

"She is fine, I don't know why you all worry so much. She will be up in no time" Saturn smiled.

Serena entered the room and sat on Uranus' bed.

"Princess, always a pleasure to see you" Uranus grinned.

"You scared me to death, Haruka. Three months you laid here unconscious. We were afraid you would starve".

"I wonder how I didn't".

"Michiru has kept you alive somehow. It's beyond my power of knowledge how. But she will explain it to you".

"Well, if all this meant having you in my bed I guess it was worth it" she grinned at Serena.

"Haruka!" the woman blushed to the top of her ears.

The blonde laughed, but also choked on her laugh.

"You still have to rest" Serena stood up.

"I have rested for three months, I am sick of it!" she protested as the women walked out.

When Michiru entered, late at night, Uranus was reading a book.

"You improve fantastic" the woman said, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I even managed washing myself a little. Well, with help" she said putting the book down.

Her hand went on Michiru's cheek lowering to her neck.

"You look tired. Have I caused you so many problems?"

"A little".

"Have you slept recently?"

"A little" Michiru smiled. "I am glad you feel better".

"Why does it sound like you are saying good bye?"

"You will heal perfectly now. All you need is food and rest. I won't be able to return for a while, there is a lot to do on my planet".

"But you are here tonight and you will rest a little" she pulled Michiru up in the bed, placing the woman's head on her shoulder. "Just for a few moments".

"A few moments" Michiru whispered and fell instantly asleep in the woman's arms. Haruka kissed the top of her head, playing with her hand in the soft, turquoise hair.

It wasn't even a surprise for Uranus to wake up alone. And as she expected, Michiru didn't return for the while the woman was fully recovering. Which meant two weeks. After that while, Uranus was on her feet, training to regain her muscle power. But the thought that Nixie hadn't been totally destroyed, never left her mind. She decided to visit the planet Neptune before the official meeting.

"Oh, she is not here" the maid explained to Uranus. She looked better, in fact all people seemed to finally have eaten something. "But I can prepare you a room, it is a big honor to have you here".

"But where is she?"

"The princess is out in town. She had some business there".

"Then I will take a visit to the town. I want to see how things evolved".

"Very well, let me send you the royal advisor to accompany you".

The royal advisor was young man, as tall as Haruka, with black hair and smart eyes. A little bit too good looking for the blonde's tastes.

"I don't recall you" she said to him as they got of their horses to walk through the town.

"That is because Nixie threw me into a dungeon the minute she became princess. I have been Michiru's closest friend and advisor since she became ruler and it wasn't very pleasing for Nixie to have me here".

"I see. And how is everything evolving?"

"Well, the sea has been affected as well, but, fortunately, Nixie's power hadn't yet gotten to the town on the other side of the planet. They had time to protect themselves and some had even declared independency. I am telling you: if her reign would have lasted much longer, this planet would have broken in two. And die, we cannot live with our sea in pain".

"I don't really understand how the sea can be…in pain?" Uranus arched.

"It means creatures of the sea had started dying, losing their power. Now, with this towns still working fine, Michiru has had resources to regrow our part of the planet. Shall we?" he said as he started walking.

Haruka looked around at the cleaned houses and the roads also seemed to be in a better shape. The smell was gone and some children played on the streets. They got to a construction site where Michiru was looking over some plans. Her blue hair was stuck into a light bum and her, maybe much too elegant clothes for the place, seemed a little dusty.

"Milady, captain Uranus is here to visit you" Dylan said approaching her.

The woman looked up through her blue eyes, surprised, but pleased.

"Well, this is a big surprise. You have recovered pretty fast".

"Yes, due to your care" the blonde smiled down at the woman.

"I didn't expect anybody to come so soon".

"I asked Serena to let me take over and follow your steps".

"Still suspicious, captain?"

"Rather…interested" she grinned.

Uranus looked back at Dylan, trying to make the man understand that he was unwanted. He looked around and left.

"And there are many questions you still need to answer me".

"I know, but this is not quite the right time, I am in the middle of my work. You can wait in the castle for me, Dylan will take you back".

"And how come you are here, dirtying you clothes, while pretty boy sits in the castle comfortable?"

"He was going over registers before you interrupted him" Michiru smirked.

"What are you working on, anyway?"

"A new pipe system. The other one was pretty old and was destroyed afterwards. Will be ready in a few days".

"Very well, then I will go back to the castle and look over those registers with Dylan. Let's see how all evolved on paper".

"Go on and spy on me" Michiru winked.

"I am watching you. And of that you can be sure" Uranus said with a big slick smile on her face. She then called Dylan and left with him under Michiru's amused look.

She returned later and asked for her dinner to be served in her room and invite Uranus as well. The blonde had entered, but Michiru was still in the bathroom, cleaning herself so Uranus took the time to look around. Her eyes fell on a half done painting and a violin in a corner of a room. Michiru soon came out, changed in another elegant dress.

"Well, I hoped you would greet me in a transparent robe" Uranus joked.

Michiru smiled somehow not very amused. She poured wine into glasses and handed one to the captain.

"You came here to talk about…her. Didn't you?"

"Yes" Uranus sat on a chair in front of the food. "I collapsed so fast, I didn't have time to understand things. I want to know where she is".

"If I knew, I would go after her. You weakened her truly, so for now I guess she is hiding. But her powers will get strong again and I am sure she will try something. She has always had a big desire for power".

"You always knew Nixie was a witch?"

"I suspected it…as it ran through our veins".

"And you never did anything to stop her?"

"I always hoped I wouldn't have to, that she would not take over that side of her as I didn't".

"You never used black magic?"

"I only used my powers. I have no desire over black magic. Do I need to cut my hand again to prove it to you?"

"That night, your hand was cut, before you stung it in my sword. Why?"

"I hit a mirror, because whenever I looked in it I would see Nixie. Seeing my blood recalled me of whom I truly was. The marks are still here" she showed her hand.

"And the blood? Why is Nixie's blood black?"

"You start losing your human form as witch. Of course this happens over centuries and there are ways to delay it, but the blood instantly turns black after one use of black magic. You knew something about the blood…you cut her hand before trying to kill her".

"I know witches are supposed to have black blood, but I didn't know why. And…well, I recalled Nixie cutting herself in a sword some time ago and hiding her wound from me. She was like possessed and yelled at me then. I thought then that it was just another one of her hysterical crises, but well…"

"You and Nixie seemed to have been pretty close".

"At some point she asked me to train her. She spent some time back on my planet. And…"

"That's when the two of you became lovers" Michiru said taking a sip from her wine to hide her face.

Uranus placed her palm on Michiru's hand, but the woman pulled it away.

"It was fun. That's all" the blonde said. "I never loved her".

"Because you killed her, you can feel her presence. If Nixie will try something on the planets in our system, I think you will sense it".

"But…where can she be?"

"Anywhere" she stood up to get the bottle.

Haruka also stood up following the woman.

"The fact is that I don't feel her, I feel you. My room is filled with your presence and perfume, my whole being senses you".

"Because I healed you, that is why".

"And I still wonder how. Mercury couldn't explain it".

Michiru looked long at Haruka.

"It's something I know, I cannot explain it with words. You're healed so what's the big deal?"

"You are hiding something from me".

"Everybody is hiding something from others. Wine?"

"No. I desire something else" she approached Michiru and attempted to kiss her.

The woman took a step back and shook her head.

"You're turning me down?" Haruka frowned.

"Am I your possession now?

"By rules? Yes. I have released you from that dungeon, I never released you from under my command. Don't you think I know how everything works in this world?"

"So? Well, if you think that way, then take me" Michiru placed the bottle away. "Do as you please with my body" she added cold.

"No…" Haruka sighted. "I am not inhuman, for crying out loud. I don't want your body, I want you. I though you…felt the same. In fact am I sure you feel the same" she said approaching the woman again, feeling her hold her breathe. "But something is holding you back and you can't tell me what it is. So do as you please" Haruka said walking to the door.

"I don't want you to confuse me with Nixie" Michiru said.

The blonde captain looked back at her.

"That's the biggest nonsense I have ever heard. Her grace, her beauty, her soul are nothing compared to yours. So this is the way you think about me" Haruka puffed. She left the room almost slamming the door after her.

"And…the fact that I have fallen madly in love with you and I certainly had not planned it" Michiru whispered to the empty room.

So…not much action in the chapter, just some explanations regarding Nixie. By the way a Happy New Year for everybody.


	7. Michiru confesses

It was a surprise for Michiru to find out that Uranus hadn't left the second day. She knocked at her door and entered as the blonde was eating her breakfast.

"I think I can call everyone here, earlier than I had planner" she said after a brief salute. "All this control and suspicions hold me from my work".

"Do as you please" Uranus replied cold.

"You have seen the town yourself…and maybe you will want to take a few trips to other towns".

"Yes. Still that doesn't mean anything".

"Sorry?"

"It doesn't mean that with one visit to your land, we will stop observing you. Especially I. Your planet is closest to mine and another happening like this will harm me".

"It wasn't my fault to begin with…"

"I don't care whose fault it was…Neptune" she growled. "I just care of the damage, on this planet, mine and the whole solar system. I have trusted people enough in the past and reached the conclusion that control is better than trust".

"I have done nothing to this planet than good. I was a good ruler and my people were happy. I have been a perfect guardian for the mirror, not to mention that I have guarder your sword as well. I stole it only to protect it and you from Nixie. And you can't know how much effort that meant for me".

"I never said you did otherwise. But this doesn't change anything. Still, you must confess that you have fooled me" the blonde said calm taking a sip from her tea.

"I have fooled you?" Michiru arched surprised.

"Yes, you have played a roll. And you did it perfectly. You, unable to feel, in distress, letting me show you back to the real world. Then taking care of me and healing me, never leaving my side, until I was better. Then you disappear and when I visit this planet, you pull away from me, playing the victim, accusing me that I think of you as I did of Nixie".

"I never accused you of anything, to start with. And don't play the innocent on me. You didn't have second thoughts of jumping right into bed with me, the minute you had an opening. Not very smart for someone who suspected me I was a witch. And what gives you the right to think I will always be at your service, the second you get lustful?"

Uranus stood up and approached the woman.

"Does it bother you that I had Nixie and then I had you?" she smeared.

"And another big bunch of women".

"Yes, I did. So?" she lifted Michiru's head with her fingers. "You weren't exactly the virgin when I laid my hands on you".

"I really don't care who you have slept with. But don't get angry on me when I deny your approach, you have no right".

"I don't like games, Michiru. So if you decided to try and boil me, it won't work. I will lose my interest in you immediately. Besides, to answer a question you never said, but I know you think…I don't trust you. And I will have my eyes on you".

"As you wish" her eyes turned cold and she walked to the door. "Just don't get in my way. You are a guest here so act as one!"

She slammed the door after her and walked out of the castle as fast as she could.

"Nature has started growing back" Dylan said to Uranus as he walked with the woman outside town. "Our trees blossom again and the rivers are almost clean. We still have to filter water, but, fortunately diseases have started to fade".

"And that only because Nixie is gone?"

"Her influence was big. She basically sucked life of everything around her".

"Do you suspect where she might be?"

"No…no one does".

"So how do I find her?"

"Why would you want to find her?"

"I have unsettled things with her. Besides I don't want to live with a constant threat. She fooled us once and I am afraid she will try a second time".

"She certainly will".

Haruka sighted and sat down on a rock.

"What is your relation to Michiru?"

"A very close one. Why?"

"And what was your relation to Nixie? Why couldn't she stand you?"

"It was also a close one. But she couldn't stand anything close to Michiru. Like princess Mercury. And she had her bad tooth for Saturn as well, even if the princess didn't show feelings of friendship to any of the other rulers. She hated Pluto in the past, but since the woman helped her lock Michiru in that dungeon, she had changed her behaving".

"That's how Saturn is. She doesn't grow bonds, she is different. You have been close to both? Are you in love with Michiru?"

Dylan smiled and looked down at Haruka.

"I love her very much. But not as you suspect. Michiru has been always kind to me, even if I was the son of a maid. I was a mistake made by my father, a weakness. He had an adventure with my mother and I was the result".

"So? Not all children are born out of marriages".

"Yes, just that my father was this very important man, called the king" the man laughed shortly.

Uranus blinked a few times.

"So you are their half-brother?"

"Yes. After Nixie I am the next in line for the throne".

"Do you have powers over the sea?"

"More than Nixie ever had, and nothing compared to what Michiru will ever have".

"So basically if something happens to Michiru you are the next prince".

"Nothing will happen to her. But, unfortunately yes. I still dream of leaving this planet one day".

"Don't you like it here?"

"Oh, I do and I will miss it very much. Just that…" he stared blank.

"Just that?"

My heart belongs somewhere else. I think we have talked enough about me" he smiled at Uranus.

"Are you a…"

"Witch?" Dylan laughed. "No. Michiru's mother had that in her, not her father. It is a woman thing".

"How did Michiru heal me?"

"With her witch powers".

"She swore to me that she never used them".

"Well…in a way she never did in another way she did. She only used them to heal you. It was an unselfish act…more or less".

"I swear upon planet you talk in riddles".

"Because she used them only to get the harm of another witcthout of you, it didn't turn her into a witch. It was an unselfish act because she tried saving a ruler, an important figure for this galaxy. It was a selfish act because she also did it out of love. And that could have turned her into a witch".

"So basically you are telling me she was under constant threat of becoming what she always feared?"

"Yes. Why don't you ask Mi…princess Venus more about this? She can explain it to you better than I can".

"You knew she could have turned into a witch?"

"Yes".

"And you have done nothing to stop her?"

"No".

"Why? You would have lost your ruler. You would have become prince".

"I would have denied and tried finding another person".

"You speak like rulers are found at the marketplace, right next to the eggs and tomatoes".

"I couldn't stop her".

"Why?"

"As I said. Talk to Venus. I cannot explain you this…it is to intimate for Michiru and I cannot upset her. She has sent the invitations today, for the ball tomorrow. The princess should arrive soon. Until then, would you like to visit the hospital? Michiru is probably there.

She was indeed. But the hospital wasn't exactly a normal hospital. Next to the mail building, big tents were spread, the hospital itself being too small for all the people that needed medicine.

"And you call this an improve?" Haruka asked looking around.

"Before this everyone was sick and there were double the tents you see. Besides…many died before, now they are almost healed. Let's go in".

They entered one of the tents that held children. To Uranus' big surprise, the children were loud, jumping and playing around.

"You see? They feel much better. They receive clean water and good food. The towns on the other side of the planet sent us resources. Pluto also sent a lot of food".

"Pluto?"

"Yes" the man smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru's voice came from behind. They turned to face her cold eyes. "The captain is still recovering, she shouldn't be in a hospital!"

"It's just the children's wing and…" Dylan said.

"It doesn't matter! Her body isn't that strong yet".

"My body is perfect, but thank you for your worry" Haruka puffed.

"Playing the brave won't help you here. Out now!" she said pulling Uranus after her.

She led the woman to a chair outside and set her there. She inspected Haruka's face and eyes.

"Now you're a doctor?" the blonde joked enjoying the touched on her face.

"No, but I know you inside out. I mean…your body. I mean…" she sighted. "I know how you react to illness".

"And you think I could get sick so fast?"

"After all you have been through, yes".

"I think she is fine" Dylan grinned.

"I don't need your opinion on this!" she pointed her finger at him. "I will get a doctor just to make sure" Michiru added walking away.

"We should listen to her, she can be a little tyrant" Dylan laughed.

Michiru returned with a doctor, whose face was covered by a big, white moustache.

"Let's see…" he said also inspecting Haruka, but this time it didn't feel so good. He made her stuck her tongue out, widened her eyes, hit her knee lightly, looked at her scalp, messing up her hair (which made Michiru want to hide a smirk) and then nodded. "Perfectly fine, milady, the captain has healed completely, some crazy children won't infect her. Speaking of which, please do read them a story tonight, you are the only one who can send them to bed. Good bye!" he turned on his heels, leaving.

"You read stories to children?" Uranus looked amused at Michiru.

"Dylan, take Uranus back to the castle. She is only in my way here" Michiru said leaving.

"What did you do? Yesterday she was melting just for looking at you, now she can't stand your sight?" the man asked as the two walked out of the hospital.

"Michiru's games tire me" Uranus replied rather cold.

Dylan had work to do, so Haruka went for a walk in the evening. Her curiosity was still at the hospital, in the children's wing. She entered silently, finding Michiru indeed reading to the little brats. They were all listening with interest, none making a move. Soon, Haruka found herself stuck in the story, Michiru was indeed talented in telling one.

"Miss princess" one of the children interrupted her. "There is a pretty lady spying on you".

"That is not a pretty lady that is a pretty mister" another child stepped in.

Michiru turned, but Haruka had sneaked out, not waiting for the children to decide if she was a pretty lady or a pretty mister.

"Where?" she heard Michiru say.

"He was just behind you".

"She was just behind you" the other child corrected the first one.

"Was she blonde? Tall? In a military uniform? With a sword?"

"Yes!"

"That, children, is a friend of our planet…and a weakness I don't know how to deal with" Michiru sighted.

Uranus had heard her, but decided to return to the castle.

Haruka didn't even know if she should be or not surprised when she found Venus in her room.

"Did Dylan send you? I thought you would arrive tomorrow".

"I was in the mood of coming sooner. And no, he didn't. I don't need him to sense what's going on here and the fact that you need answers".

"I don't need anything, Mina" Uranus sat in front of her. "I found out that Michiru endangered herself and her planet by trying to save me. I don't think that was a wise thing to do".

"It was the only way to save you. And we all agreed. Of course we all found out by that that she was madly in love with you, but…"

"That she was what?" Uranus blinked.

"Dylan already told you. You…really you didn't catch the most important part of the information? The only danger in saving you, for her, was because of the fact that she was in love with you. Which on the one hand is considered a selfish act to us witch powers. But, on the other hand, this also gave her more strength and she succeeded".

"You are such a romantic".

"No, you are just lucky" Saturn voice came out of a dark corner.

"Do you always have to sit in dark corners, unnoticed and step in whenever you feel like?"

"It makes it more dramatic like this" she took a step forward. You are lucky because a person with those powers fell in love with you and decided to do anything she could to save you. Yes, she endangered her planet, but that is also one of the reasons she traveled back and forward: to make sure that, no matter what happens to her, she will leave behind a healthy planet. So she isn't that stupid as you think".

"I never said she was stupid just…a fool for doing what she did".

"Yes, it must feel so very bad to be loved like that" Saturn rolled her eyes. "I wonder what you ever did to deserve it, you never were interested in love to begin with".

"And so is Michiru. An uninterested as I am".

"True. You, four, are rather loners, don't think love is a need" Venus stepped in. "And I said it before I don't agree with it. Anyway, because Michiru always placed her duty first, she pulled away from you. She didn't want to pour her love down your throat. That is why she is acting rather cold. And like you, I don't think she has an actual idea what love is".

"Isn't that the perfect situation for you? You are loved, but the one who loves you, pulls away, doesn't oblige you to anything with her love" Saturn said.

"So I should be grateful that she endangered herself for me? Is this what you call putting duty first?" Uranus asked.

"If you would have died, Nixie would have won over us. Neptune's planet was almost dying, with Uranus gone, the Outer Galaxy would have had only two princess left to defend it. I think she did exactly the opposite: she put in balance what was more important: you or her. Neptune or Uranus. And, for the given time, you and Uranus were more important. Luckily, she managed bringing her planet back to what is was once. And she did so, besides healing you" Venus stood up. "I think you knew all this, but you just looked at the situation from the wrong point of view".

"Lucky you. Your friends always clear up your mind" Saturn grinned.

The two women left the room.

"Where is Neptune?" Uranus asked at the dinner table.

"She hasn't returned yet. Please excuse her" Dylan addressed the three rulers.

"What made you come earlier?" Uranus asked Saturn and Venus.

"But what made you come earlier?" Saturn returned the question.

"I wanted to see how everything evolved. I was about to leave tomorrow, but Neptune said she will hold the celebration sooner. Although I am not sure that this planet can afford a celebration".

"So you basically came to check upon on her. You still don't trust her".

"I lost my capacity in trusting some time ago".

"The last drop being added by Nixie, right?" Venus asked.

"You do her wrong if you can't trust her" Dylan stepped in.

"You are from the same family so your words are irrelevant…with all due respect" Uranus replied to the man. "And don't you tell me about trust: you never trusted anyone, Saturn".

The woman shrugged.

"It's not that I don't trust anybody, it's just that I put in balance every decision twice. I am not the princess of love, trust is not my domain".

"What is that supposed to mean? That I am a fool?" Venus pouted.

"No, that you have a bigger faith in the good of people. I don't".

"But you definitely take decisions fast" Uranus said.

"Yes, I do, when they can be based upon what I know. Death and life".

"I still can't understand why you never said anything about Nixie".

"She did a good job hiding it from me: the death part in her. But when she faced Michiru she couldn't act that well anymore. It was obvious for me" she said taking a sip from her wine.

Saturn was the youngest of all, but had taken over the throne much earlier than Uranus. The planet of Uranus had always been one of the few planets where ruling wasn't passed by blood line. Basically one of the few planets where royal blood didn't exist, which was a relief to her as she didn't have to think about blood heirs.

Meanwhile Neptune had fallen asleep beside the children in the hospital. Her book was resting on her lap and all of the children were also wondering in the dream world. But Neptune woke up as she felt a shiver going down her spine and an immediate lack of air.

Uranus jumped on her feet.

"What?" Venus asked.

"I don't know…there is something, lack of air. I…"

"You feel Nixie" Saturn also stood up.

"My sister…" Dylan said rushing out, followed by the others.

Neptune was staring into the darkness, her eyes trying to see something. She had left the tent, fearing the children's health and had managed to walk farther, were the pine forest was starting.

"You are too weakened to try and fight me" she whispered in the cold air. "You rushed coming back, sister".

But the night remained silent, only the temperature dropped drastically. Slowly, the dark of the night was taken over by white, white as snow. Michiru felt the cold of her dungeon invading her veins, her vision was blinding by the sparkles of snow.

"Show yourself" she shouted out.

"You will be defeated by your own fears, sister" the wind seemed to growl. "And it's so lonely in the cold…so lonely".

"Face me, Nixie!"

"Make me! You should be able to see me, witch! But you are too weak, your mind is too weak and denies all that power it was gifted…you are not worthy of our blood!"

"You don't have any blood left…mine is still warming my body".

Suddenly the air became humid and a warming light embraced Michiru. She felt Venus' powers surrounding her and air filled her lungs again. Nixie's presence disappeared instantly, but Michiru's vision was still blurred.

"She is gone" she heard Saturn' voice and felt her brother's arm helping her up.

"You have to wash your eyes in the sea" Dylan said, helping her walk through the small pine forest to the beach. She sensed the salty air of the sea and felt it on her feet and dress. Dylan let her go and Neptune walked into the waters, fully dressed.

"She escaped again" Uranus said through her teeth.

"It was merely an attempt" Venus said. "She is still weak".

"Weak or not, this is not over! And…if not by sword, by what in Uranus' name can she be defeated with".

"Blood" Dylan said.

"Blood? What is this masochist game?"

"Michiru's blood as it is still pure. This is why Nixie is trying to terminate her and she knows she can only, by taking her minds. Because she is the only who can truly kill her" Dylan explained.

Michiru came out of the water, wet from head to toe. Her lips were blue and her skin pale.

"I am sorry" she whispered.

"For?" Dylan asked.

"I let her mess with my mind…I…" she said shivering.

Uranus took her jacket off and placed it on Michiru's shoulders to the woman's surprise.

"You need to get warm" she said.

"It's only in your mind" Dylan added taking his sister by her shoulders and leading her back to the castle.

"Are you coming?" Saturn asked Uranus.

"In a minute…"

She remained behind looking at the calm sea stroking the shores. The feeling she had had at dinner was definitely gone, Nixie wasn't around anymore. But the blonde had to remain alone with the sea. She recalled that time she came to Neptune as a youngster. And the sea was as beautiful now as it had been in the past. Moreover it recalled her of someone. She sat down on the sand and sighted. The night sky seemed to fade in with the sea, the stars were mirroring in the water, creating a light glow. And the sky was yet again so fulfilled resting over the sea…

Michiru had changed her clothes and sat in front of the fire in her room. She was drinking a cup of tea, staring blank.

"I thought I was stronger than this. All those years in that dungeon, I managed keeping somehow sane, even with the curse on me and now with one sudden drop of temperature and an icy image I lose myself completely" she whispered.

"You weren't expecting it. When you got imprisoned you knew exactly what was coming ahead of you. Even then she was trying to make you go mad, make you use your witch powers so you would lose the capacity of killing her" Saturn said.

"I have to be more careful".

Uranus entered the room and walked directly to Neptune.

"So, after all, by saving me you endangered the only person who could end Nixie: you. Not to mention that all your arguments were invalid" she turned to Saturn and Venus.

"Uranus, do me a favor and open the drawer under my bed" Neptune said without looking at the woman.

"What drawer?"

"There is a small drawer on the right. Lift the sheets".

She did as told and found the drawer. Inside of it were three small bottles with blood.

"My blood. You see I was playing safe. Now, is there anything else you are trying to blame me of? Why are you so…against me?" she looked into the blondes eyes. "I need to rest, my mind is spinning".

"Yes" Venus stood up, taking Uranus by her arm.

The captain looked down long at Michiru and walked out.

They all left the room as Michiru remained there still staring at the fire. Her eyes wondered to Uranus' military jacket and she had to smile. There was warmth in her, even if it had been given to her temporary. But, it was there to stay.

It was a long night for Haruka. She sat by the window and looked at the ocean from there. She stood up several times in order to go to Michiru's room, but she changed her mind as she touched the doorknob. Her desire was only tossing in her, but she decided to take it step by step.

Michiru came into the woman's room that next night, to return the jacket to her. But Uranus was still sleeping, as she had found rest at a very late hour at the night. Neptune placed the jacket on a chair and was about to leave the room, when Uranus opened her eyes.

"Michiru" she whispered lazy.

"I came to return you the jacket. Not kill you in your sleep" she joked.

"You couldn't if you tried, I sense you".

"Oh, you spent many nights sleeping like a baby not sensing me".

"I was in some kind of coma, not sleeping, remember?" the woman supported her head on the back of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I came to myself".

"What scared you so much?"

"The cold, the dungeon, the memories" she looked down at her hands. "Loneliness" she whispered. "It's hard to not see another face than your own for that long".

"And what held you from losing it completely?"

"I am not that weak and she is not that strong and…" she stopped.

Uranus smiled.

"Remember that night you spent with me?"

Michiru looked up, fearing that Uranus had gotten to read her thoughts.

"It wasn't just another night for me as you think or…as I might have made you think. You…I felt you so intense like…like no other woman".

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because…I think I need to learn to trust in you. I want to".

"I cannot help you with that, I already gave you everything I have" she said walking to the door. She stopped and turned around. "I know it might seem like I am acting crazy. But I fell in love with you, Haruka, long time ago. And, continuing sleeping with you would only increase that feeling. And I don't want to start asking anything of you, I don't want to roughen this situation. Believe me, it's hard to keep away from you, this is why I might act cold. Please, try to understand me".

"Michiru, I…" Uranus sighted. She couldn't find her words; she was stunned by how sincere the woman had been.

Michiru nodded and smiled.

"You don't have to say anything. About the blood: there are three bottles, one for you, one for Saturn and one for Pluto. Our planets used to be very close and have always defended the Inner Galaxy. You only need to place a single drop on your sword, and on Saturn and Pluto's scepter and, using your powers on Nixie, should end her for good. I will hand you the bottles tonight. I have to go and prepare everything".

Uranus nodded and Neptune left the room. She took a deep breath and felt her hands slightly shivering. But she was relieved and at calm.

Yes, I know, loooong chapter. But at least it got the truth out of Michiru!


	8. Surprise from the Sea

Haruka finally left her room, after a long time of thinking about what Michiru had said. She expected to find the maids rushing around, but the castle was rather silent. In fact she couldn't find anyone so she headed down to the kitchen and almost scared the life out of the cook.

"Captain, don't ever do that to me again. What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Searching for…people?"

"Oh, they are all preparing the celebration. On the beach".

"The beach?"

"Yes, we cannot afford fancy balls in the castle now, so the princess opted for a night picnic with fresh food from the sea and what other planet's sent us".

"Well, I feel bad now, because I haven't sent anything".

"Sending that witch back where she belonged will suffice, captain".

"I don't know what to say about that, but…oh well, I shall go to the beach as well".

"Do that and let a poor cook finish his meals".

Uranus walked to the nearby beach, finding Mercury had arrived as well.

"The wind will blow from the North so setting the blankets to the south and having them protected by the trees will give us enough heath and if we…" Mercury explained.

"Oh, just spare me!" Saturn laughed, having enough of the woman's calculations. "It's a picnic, not a physicist convention. Who cares where the wind blows from?"

"If it messes up your hair, you will be annoyed".

"Yes, like I care! Do I look like Venus to you?"

"Hey, beauty is a part of love, so of course my hair has to be in the right position" Venus pouted.

Saturn rolled her eyes amused.

"It will be cold in the evening" Mercury said.

"Mars said she will make sure to have the small fires on the table light all night, so you shouldn't feel any cold".

"Not to insult you, but cold is an issue for you right now" Mercury said to Neptune.

"Yes, but I will…" she turned and faced Haruka. "I will be fine" she smiled. "And if I get crazy again, make Mars hit me with a flame".

"Everybody is helping you…why haven't you said anything? I could have shifted some food, or wool and everything else you would have needed" Uranus said.

"I was too proud to ask, forgive me" Neptune said in a soft tone.

"There is nothing I have to forgive you for. In fact, I only have to thank you" she said as her palm touched Neptune's cheek.

"For?" Neptune asked.

Uranus winked. She saw Pluto approach and walked to her.

"You came at the perfect time. I need your help" Uranus said taking the woman by her hand and leading her back.

"What? I…"

"I need to bring something from my planet. Fast".

"All right, as long as I don't have to be here…"

"What? I…you'll explain me on the way".

They arrived back on Uranus. Pluto waited for the ruler to settle everything and gather the crates and people she wanted to bring back.

"We should be ready to leave soon" the blonde said sitting at the table where Pluto was.

"Good" the woman said absent minded.

"What was that about? You not wanting to be on Neptune? You still despise Michiru?"

"I never did, Haruka. In fact I cherished her very much and she has been a close friend to me. But then the word that she was a witch came out and…Nixie influenced me so badly. She fooled me like the total fool and made a jackass out of me. She made me see images in my scepter that weren't real and when she got Serena's approval to prison her, I was the one to send her there. And it had been hard, Michiru managed hiding somehow. I found her here on your planet; she had just stolen your sword. I didn't know that, I didn't realize it, I just sent her directly on that satellite in that dungeon Nixie had set up so nicely for her. You see…I betrayed Michiru in the worst possible way. I should have known better, talk to her, trust her".

"Michiru will forgive you" Uranus said.

"It's not that, I know she will, I cannot forgive myself. Whenever I see her, I just wish to break in two".

"You were all fooled and I was fooled, afterwards as well. And, damn did Nixie fool me. But that is past and we have to go on, move on, make sure it won't happen again. She is still out there just waiting for us to make a mistake. And if we don't come together again, especially us three together with Saturn, she will win over us again. It's more important right now, more important than your own feelings, forgive me I say this. But Michiru needs you and you know her. You need to keep an eye on her".

"I know…I am trying to do so" Pluto smiled bitter.

"Let's get back or the celebration will start without us".

They were the last to arrive, together with a few crates and other three men. Neptune had changed into a formal dress, which floated in the same colors as the night sea.

"Where did you disappear? She asked. "I was afraid you two left for good".

"No, no…I just brought a little surprise. These three men are musicians and will sing for us. And the crates…well they contain the finest champagne".

"All of them?"

"Yes".

"Are you planning to get us drunk?" she laughed joyfully. She turned to her men and asked them to unload the bottles.

The blankets were arranged next to the trees, small pots of fire giving warmth and light on the low tables sitting in the middle each blanket. Fresh pieces of fish and fruits were served, and the bottles of champagne were set on the tables and poured into the glasses. The rulers of the planets sat all at the same, larger table.

"This is really nice, Neptune" Serena said.

"Well, the ballroom doesn't look as it used to, but the beach will always be the same beauty" Neptune smiled. "The sea has started to calm down and is recovering its natural color. It had turned almost black".

"Nixie had really fooled us…I couldn't believe when Pluto showed me the actual images of how the planet looked. She…I am sorry, Michiru" Serena said.

"She tricked you. She spelled you into believing what she was saying".

"Still…" Serena sighted.

"That is the past. We should rather concentrate on the future and start trusting each other again" she looked at Pluto. "And for that to happen I have something for you. I would say it is a gift, but it doesn't really…well, look like one" Michiru pulled a small box from below the table. She opened it. They all looked inside.

"Perfume?" Pluto asked as she couldn't see the color of the liquid.

"No, my blood, placed in three bottles, one for you, one for Uranus and one for Saturn. It is the only thing that will end Nixie. I give it to you as you are also the most capable of sensing her. Saturn as she senses death, Pluto as she senses changes of time and Uranus as she tried killing Nixie. We are the defenders of this Galaxy and it's our duty to make sure the threat that is beneath it, will be destroyed" she handed the bottles to each one of them. "But enough of this, let's celebrate!".

Uranus made a sign to the men and they started singing. Darien asked Serena to dance with her and Dylan took Venus to dance.

"Thought so" Uranus smirked. "Your brother is in love with Venus" she said to Michiru.

"Yes, has been for a long time. And Nixie could never fool Venus to think he was dead, she just said he had run off and that she had no idea where he was. I don't know what Mina's feelings are right now, after all such a long time passed" Michiru said.

By now everyone was dancing or chatting, Uranus and Neptune had remained alone at the table.

"Will you let him leave the planet?"

"Yes, he is decided to move on Venus no matter what. He wants, at least, to be close to her".

"Well…the freedom some have, when they don't have to think about duty".

"Yes, to do what they like" Neptune took a sip from her drink looking at the two. Venus was smiling.

"What would you be if you wouldn't be the heir of a planet?" Uranus asked.

"I don't know, a violinist probably. Traveling the world. But I cannot think of that, taking care of this planet and the galaxy is all I know. And all I ever wanted to do".

"You have a great sense of duty…But you got lonely. And Nixie is using this against you".

"I was lonely in that ice dungeon. But that night with you…is a memory that holds me from falling into her traps again" she looked into the woman's eyes. "Anyway I…have to talk to Pluto".

"Wait, Michiru don't run from me".

"No, I am not running from you. I just don't want you to feel obliged to…I don't know comfort me. I love you too much to put you through any torment of any kind" she smiled. She stood up and walked to Pluto who was sitting alone at the table of her people.

"May I sit?" Neptune asked.

Pluto nodded.

"How are we dealing with this?"

"I would rather have you scream at me, be annoyed at me. I can't stand the fact that you aren't upset at all. How can I deal with tears when they are not coming, Michiru?"

"If we would just burry the past…"

"I can't do that, past future present are all parts of my life and are always a part of me. At the same time, always".

"Then forgive yourself, for crying out loud. I need my friend and ally back. Please" Michiru stood up.

She turned to face Uranus.

"Would you dance with me?" the blonde asked. She didn't wait for an answer, she grabbed Michiru's hand and led her where the pairs were dancing. She pulled the woman closer, finally feeling Michiru in her arms again.

"You know, you surprised me this morning, you actually left me speechless. This is why I was so silent. Words just didn't form in my mind. I never expected you to be so sincere and…to not ask anything of me".

"I haven't asked you a question so what would you say to me?"

"That you confuse me, that you have changed my way of being and thinking. That, since I have met you, I couldn't even look at another woman, that I have not been interested in touching another. And when I did, because I will be sincere and tell you I tried in order to get you out of my head, I felt nothing. No pleasure, no desire, no lust…nothing. And now…that I am holding you close again, my body is going insane. I can't take my eyes of your lips, I wish to kiss you breathless" she said as her hand, which was resting Michiru's waist, pushed the woman towards her. "I am afraid I might be in love with you, Michiru".

Michiru blinked surprised. But the music stopped and someone hit a glass lightly, with a spoon asking for everyone's attention. Michiru and Uranus turned, but the blonde didn't let go of Michiru's waist.

"May I have your attention for a second?" Dylan said, with red cheeks. "Princess Venus has accepted my marriage proposal".

Everyone clapped after a moment of surprise. But the sea made a terrible noise and a big wave jumped up, fell on the beach and swallowed Venus. Then the sea was calm again. No one was even slightly wet. They froze.

"Nixie…" Pluto whispered.

"No, that was not her! The sea was never her ally" Michiru said turning to the sea. She walked into it as Pluto, Uranus and Saturn ran to her.

"Stay here".

"We won't leave you alone!" Saturn said.

"You can breathe in the sea don't be silly".

Dylan was on his knees on the beach. Michiru looked shortly at him.

"Grab him, he is hand in hand with Nixie" she said to Uranus. And then Michiru dived into the sea.

Dylan looked up confused; Jupiter was in a second next to him, grabbed his arms and held them back. Mars chained him.

"What are you doing have you gone insane?" he yelled. Uranus took her sword out, seized the man's arm and cut his skin on the surface. His blood was red.

"I don't understand…" Pluto said.

"There is no death in him" Saturn said.

"It doesn't matter, you heard her!" Uranus demanded. "We are returning to the castle and you will remain chained until Michiru returns.

Hour passed and the sea was strangely calm. No wave moved and as the sun rose, the sea turned yellow. Uranus was walking in circles, Mars and Jupiter didn't take their eyes of Dylan who was staring at the floor. He was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot red. Saturn was sitting on a chair fixing the man with her eyes. But her eyes, even if still, seemed to search something. She was trying to solve a puzzle in her mind, that didn't fit. Pluto and Amy analyzed the scepter, looking through time. And Serena was desperately looking outside the window for any trace of Michiru. The window was opened, but the air in the room didn't move at all. And then the sea growled, a wave jumping through the window, making Serena back up and almost fall on the floor. As the wave retreated, Neptune appeared on the floor, on one of her knees. She was soaking wet as she stood up.

"Venus is safe, but the sea isn't giving her back yet. It is protecting her".

"In there? In the water?" Mars asked.

"Yes, don't worry for her".

She approached Dylan who was kneeling on the floor.

"Sister…why?" he whispered. "I have always been loyal to you…how can you think I can be hand in hand with Nixie? How can you doubt me and…why did the sea take my lover?"

"You are stronger than you have ever showed. You tricked us all again, and mostly me, hiding in the body of our brother. We couldn't sense you in there and his blood is pure. You haven't used your powers in him. But you in there, Nixie" Neptune said.

Dylan shook his head desperately, crying.

"You mean…he is Nixie?" Uranus asked.

"Yes, her mind is in him. And her soul, that is if she has one. The sea took Venus to protect her".

"No, how can that be possible? Dylan was with us, when Nixie attacked you".

"She tricked us all. She created a mirage so we won't ever suspect Dylan. And I never did" her voice sounded soar.

Michiru sat on a chair and rubbed her forehead.

"Right, that was it! That's why I couldn't feel it" Saturn jumped up. She took the bottle of blood out of her pocket.

"It won't work" Michiru whispered. "Not as long as she is in his body".

Saturn placed a few drops on her fingers and drew a narrow circle around Dylan.

"There you go, she won't be able to leave his body and the chains won't let his body walk away. Now, get some guards I need to talk to you in private".

They moved on a terrace while Dylan remained guarded. He was silent and looked as though he was suffering.

"So, I couldn't feel death and it surprised me. But Nixie never killed Dylan to enter him, she knew I would feel it. So she has trapped his soul somewhere, taking over his body. If we free Dylan's soul, Nixie will have to appear in her form and then she will be killed" Saturn explained.

"This voodoo is starting to get on my nerves" Haruka growled.

"Nixie has only imprisoned Dylan when she became ruler, she didn't kill him, which was a real surprise to me. So she was using his body as back up. As they are brothers, even half-brothers, taking his body over, was very easy to her. But I found Dylan in the dungeon she didn't have any time and power at that given moment to take his soul out and…she must have done it before, probably after she imprisoned me" Michiru made the math. "But where? Where can you hide a soul?"

"Anywhere…" Serena whispered. "We all need some rest, I will ask you to sleep a few hours to clear your minds. Dylan is not going anywhere and Neptune assured us Venus is safe".

They listened to her and went all to their room. Michiru had cleaned and was now walking from one side to the other, in her room. Uranus knocked and entered.

"As I was expecting, you didn't plan to get any sleep" the blonde said taking her jacket off.

"I don't know, I keep thinking. Where could she have hidden her soul? In what? An animal? An object" she said, ignoring the fact that the blonde was undressing. She pulled Michiru towards the bed and sat her there.

"Listen you need to sleep and empty your mind. You will think much clearer after that. So I am here to make you sleep. Unfortunately, I had wished this night would have ended with us not really sleeping" she smirked.

She pulled Michiru into the bed and embraced the woman.

"Maybe in something that belonged to him or…Haruka what am I going in your arms?" she looked up at the blonde.

"This time…you are sleeping. Next time…I have some ideas. Now close your eyes…"

Michiru smirked playfully.

"Close your eyes don't look at me like that or I am going to change my mind and undress you in an instance".

Michiru laughed. She closed her eyes for a second and fell in a deep dream.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading update coming soon.


	9. A never ending story

Michiru dreamt that night of a time when she was not yet ruler, when Nixie, Dylan and her were just three normal brothers. It was the day of the annual festival held on Neptune, one year before their father would die. It was the only day Michiru and Nixie were allowed to dress in costumes and wonder the streets alone, without being recognized, as the towns were filled with visitors from the other planets. It was the happiest day of the year for Michiru.

"Can you recall that day, Michiru?" she heard Dylan's voice speaking in her dream. "That was your last free day".

"Dylan you are speaking to me! We had so much fun…you and Nixie and I. The festival was a holiday for us" Michiru whispered in her dream. She could see the image of them, grown up, but with no burdens on their shoulders. She was walking in the dream next to them, next to her own image of a younger self.

"It was the beginning of your end" Dylan said. "The end that Nixie had foreseen for you. But it hasn't happened yet".

"What are you trying to show me, Dylan?"

"What you have not seen in those times. You are standing in line for cotton candy. Nixie and I are waiting for you".

"I don't understand…"

"Look behind you".

Michiru looked at the people waiting for her in line. She immediately observed the blonde girl, probably not older than 12 or 13. Having the appearance of a child, features had started forming on her face, the eyes gaining strength, the face it's sharpness. The girl was looking up at Michiru buying cotton candy, with mesmerized eyes. She stretched her hand, going with her gingers over the thin material of the dress of the soon to be ruler. But Michiru, in her past didn't feel it. She paid and returned to her brothers.

"That is…Haruka?" Michiru asked the voice of Dylan.

"Look at your sister".

Michiru looked at the young Nixie. Her eyes were stuck on the little girl, desperately.

"Nixie recognized the girl…her witch senses smelled Haruka's powers over Uranus" Dylan explained.

"Why is she…why is Nixie so desperate?" Michiru asked.

"She can see the bound that would have formed in the future between the two of you. She saw how the two of you could become indestructible. But she has also realized that none of you would ever want to use that power for other purposes than defending the galaxy. And suddenly…she wants it. She wants the power over the whole world. This is the moment when Nixie became a witch".

Michiru looked at her sister leave, as she and Dylan were admiring some hand painted masks. She was walking after Haruka and her mother.

"Did Nixie try and kill Haruka that day?"

"No, she needed Haruka to become that strong. She wanted the same bond as she saw in you and her. She was absorbed by her, she just walked after her. And you followed her later, seeing she had left. You followed her to the beach. But she was not in sight. Still someone is looking at you. You feel it, but when you turn, no one is there".

Michiru can see Haruka hide after a bush. Nixie approached her younger self.

"I don't understand Dylan, what are you trying to show me? Haruka hiding? Where are you?"

"Somewhere in that dream".

Michiru opened her eyes. She was still in Haruka's arms, who was wide awake looking outside the window.

"I fell in love with you that day. You filled my thoughts ever since. I didn't know you were the princess. And Nixie has tried hiding any paintings of you, so I would not recognize it. I realize that now. And when I found you in the dungeon…do you understand how it feels to realize that the image you had always adored is the same image of a witch?"

"Did you have the same dream?" Michiru lifted her upper body looking at Haruka.

"No…but you spoke out loud when you replied to Dylan" Haruka smiled stroking the woman's cheek.

Michiru bent to the blonde and kissed her lips long.

"So where is he?" Haruka asked.

"He didn't tell me…he said somewhere in the dream".

"Rei might be able to help…" Haruka said. She placed her palm on Michiru's waist and pushed her a little towards the sheets. "Will you be able to love me with your and my duty? Because I can't give up Uranus and you definitely can't leave Neptune".

"I will love you beyond my duty, but always as the ruler of Neptune and you as the ruler of Uranus".

The blonde captain smirked. She kissed Michiru almost forgetting of the day, until she felt the woman under her lightly push her away.

"Right" Haruka rubbed her forehead. She jumped off the bed.

Michiru told her dream to Mars, who was listening carefully.

"Well, it seems to me like Dylan has no idea where he is, but can somehow enter your mind when you sleep. Now, tell me why he didn't do that before? Why didn't he warn you about Nixie taking over his body?" the dark haired woman crossed her legs and rested her chin in her palm.

Michiru tried finding an answer, but she couldn't.

"He never spoke with you in your dream, you dreamt he did. All you saw there was in your memory".

"No, that is impossible, I don't recall Haruka as a child nor Nixie's change of mind at that moment" Michiru said.

"You recall it now".

"You are confusing me".

"There is no way how Dylan could have showed you images that you have not seen before" Mercury stepped in. "What Rei is trying to explain is that you had those memories, but you forgot of them. They didn't seem important to you then".

"How can I know Haruka was hiding in a bush? When I turned, in the past, back because I felt someone was watching me, I didn't see Haruka. I saw Nixie some moments later".

"I told you I was watching you…when you spoke in your dream, I answered to you, I wasn't sleeping" Haruka said.

Michiru looked at the blonde with a trace of desperation in her eyes.

"So Dylan isn't trapped somewhere in that dream? I thought that maybe Nixie used an object we had seen at the festival, like a mask, or a tree from the beach or…" Michiru whispered.

"Actually, I think your mind was trying to tell you that the answer is in your mind. You have the answer, but you can't realize what it is" Rei said.

Michiru let herself fall in a chair and covered her eyes with her palm.

"Neptune, why is the sea holding Venus trapped?" Jupiter asked.

"Because Mina won't believe Nixie is in Dylan's body. She says she has proof Dylan is in his own body" Michiru explained.

They all looked at her long.

"What if…" Pluto whispered.

"What if she is right?" Michiru asked. "The sea is not mistaken; it can't be lied to or fooled".

"Still…what if the sea is under the influence of Nixie?"

"That is impossible" Michiru looked up. "She doesn't have any influence over the sea. The water was starting to die because it was against Nixie. It was warning our people".

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes, of course I am! There is nothing I can be surer of than this!"

"Then ask the sea to release Mina and let's see what she has to say about this" Jupiter said.

"I cannot ask the sea to release Venus…I cannot control it, it has a mind of its own".

The room became silent.

"You don't believe me, don't you?" Michiru asked.

"It's not that we don't believe you, we just think you might be mistaken. Maybe Nixie found a way to control the sea and now she is just fooling with our minds" Jupiter said.

"No. Nixie is not stronger than all of us. It's impossible for her to be".

"But she is slick" Amy said.

The window broke open and wave of water filled the room, leaving Mina behind as it pulled back.

"There you go" Michiru said, sighting. "I need a moment…" she said leaving the room and heading for the beach.

"Where is he?" Venus asked with a cold voice.

Dylan's body was still captured in the official room of the castle. He was silent, sighing from time to time. It almost seemed like it was truly Dylan in that body and not Nixie. Venus bent in front of him and he looked up in her eyes.

"My love" he smiled bitter. "You believe me".

"Release him" Mina looked at the guards, but they didn't move a muscle.

"All due respect, princess, orders come only from our ruler".

"Mina, it's better for him to stay where he is" Saturn said.

"Look, I know it's him. We share secrets, secrets only him and I know. If it wouldn't be him, how could he recall?"

"Because if Nixie is in there, she has access to everything even his memories" Saturn continued.

"Are you telling me that I am blinded by love? That I myself can be blinded by love?"

"As Neptune can be blinded by the sea and I by the sky, or Saturn by death, yes, you can be blinded by love" Uranus replied.

Serena took a step forward and looked at the man in chains.

"You know what Dylan would have truly said if he saw Mina after she had been swallowed by the sea? 'My love, you are safe'. That's what he would have said" Serena explained.

Dylan let his head down and Venus stood up.

"I am a fool" she whispered leaving the room.

Meanwhile Michiru was sitting where the waves and sand met. Her dress was wet and eyes lost in the blue water. She felt Haruka approach. The blonde stopped and remained standing behind the woman.

"I loved Nixie as my sister, I truly did. And she loved me. We were sisters and Dylan was our half-brother and we all got along so well. We were truly friends. At least until I became ruler of this planet. Things had started to change then, but I was too preoccupied with ruling to notice it. Now my sister is in the body of my brother, trying to find a way to get her revenge, while the soul of my brother is…who knows where" Michiru whispered. "And Venus…".

"She understood she was fooled".

"The sea sent her back to prove you all Nixie is not using it. I am a fool Haruka".

"For?"

"Suffering because my sister does and did the things she did. When I was trapped in that dungeon I was sure I will get to hate her. But…"

Haruka bent to Michiru and touched the water with her hand.

"Don't break your head about it. It's not something you can choose. You can't choose to forgive your sister, you don't have that right, because a whole planet depends on you, together with your brother's pour soul. Heaven, I can't believe how she fooled us again. I talked with Dylan a lot these days I was here, he tried opening my eyes. And now I find out it was Nixie who did this? She was so slick to… look, we can't let her escape this time. This is what you should think about".

Haruka embraced Michiru's body with one hand and kissed her neck.

"And the sooner this is over, the sooner I finally get to spend some private time with you" she whispered.

Michiru smiled.

"I'll talk to Dylan…Nixie. Why don't you all go to the library and read anything you can find about our annual festival? Maybe there are things I have overseen" Michiru said.

More than two hours had passed since Michiru was staring at Dylan. His head was hanging down; his arms were stiff from the chains. He hadn't moved, but was still kneeling.

Michiru was sitting directly on the floor. She hadn't spoken a word since she had had sent the guards away.

"I don't understand why you really think you can pull this over. No one believes Dylan is in there anymore. Not even Venus. What has she ever done wrong to you? But I guess it doesn't matter. Power, power. What do you want to achieve with all that power? You had power as a princess on Neptune…why do you need to control the whole galaxy? Or Universe. Are you trying to destroy that?"

A long pause followed.

"Why don't you tell Haruka how you healed her?" Dylan finally spoke. He looked at Michiru through Nixie's eyes.

"You think…Haruka doesn't know?" Michiru asked surprise.

"No one knows, Michiru. No one understands, but me. You think people get this magic so easily as the two of us do? And…did you explain the whole process to her?"

Michiru shrugged.

"Michiru, you and I are so much alike. You and I could have been so big. Nothing could have stopped us, not even our mutual friend the blonde captain. You had a dream last night, didn't you?"

"You know, Nixie, you being without a form is getting to annoy me. Do you need to know everything?" Michiru smiled.

"You didn't get what was to get of that dream. You thought I woke up the moment I saw what bond you and Haruka could have. But the truth is I had become a witch long time ago. And I wanted you to join me. I wanted us to bind in a never ending bound. I was sure the two of us would always be together, a force no one has ever seen. And then I saw her…and you drifting into her. She was going to take you away from me, sister. She did".

"You let her" Michiru said. "You sent me away. And you sent her after me".

"Yes, I guess things that meant to be, can't be changed. I only tried turning you into a witch, turning you heartless. Why didn't I succeed? Why did your soul survive that dungeon?"

"Maybe another 200 years would have turned me into that".

"I don't have 200 years, Michiru! I want everything for you and me now!"

"You can't have it, Nixie. It's over. You gave me no other chance than to have to destroy you. And it breaks me into pieces to do so. But I know I am still alive if I feel this. Give me Dylan back".

"And die?"

"You will die eventually" Michiru stood up. She went to the window and sat on the porch looking outside.

"Nothing else mattered than you and me, Michiru. This world was supposed to be ours".

"I don't want the world. The wellbeing of my people is enough. And…"

"An embrace from Haruka from time to time? You are such a fool".

"Because of you I didn't get to embrace her lately at all!" Michiru looked at Nixie in Dylan's body annoyed. Then she chuckled and so did Dylan's body. "I want a happy ending for this. I want my sister back" she sighted.

"Too late…" Nixie whispered.

They both remained silent for a longer while.

"Haruka should have felt you…in Dylan".

"She was too absorbed with you to feel me in another body. She did only when I attacked. I tried fooling her then as well…but I couldn't. She doesn't give a damn about me, this is why she doesn't feel me. But she gives about you; this is why she feels you in danger. Pretty romantic isn't it? To think you get that romantic story from the most unloving woman in the galaxy. Life has given you so many things, Michiru".

"I am paying the price of losing my sister".

"Nothing comes for free".

"Really, Nixie…can't you"

"No, don't even try. I am who I am, I am a witch. I won't turn into your loving sister again. I don't want that. To be in your shadow. I want to be at your side".

"You were always at my side…"

"I want to rule this world with you!" Nixie yelled.

"There isn't any world for us to rule. I am ruling Neptune and that is enough. I am a guardian of the galaxy and that is all!" Michiru stood up and approached Dylan's body.

"Then I will end you, sister!"

"No, because I will end you. For Neptune, for my people, for the galaxy, for Dylan. Against what I want and wish for. Against all my believes. You have made me this; you will make me end you!"

Michiru left the room, not standing the sight of her sister in her brother's body anymore.

"And when we find it?" Haruka asked looking up a book. "Dylan's soul I mean, how do we get it back in him?"

"That will be me returning him his soul" Serena said.

"Right…" Haruka sighted.

"So it has to be something connected to him, she couldn't just send his soul on a rock in space" Amy said.

Michiru entered and walked to the table in the middle of the room. She placed her palms on it and started into nothing.

"Under our nose, close to us, in our reach for vision, everything Nixie did was so obvious. That's where he has to be, but I can't figure it out! I just can't and, of course she won't tell me anything. "She…damn it!" Michiru whispered. She looked at Haruka. "How is your dog doing?"

"What?" Haruka asked confused. "He is fine, doing dog things. Why are you asking of my dog? I know he was very ill while I was in that coma or whatever it was, but I guess…he suffered for me".

"He didn't suffer he was…Dylan's parrot! How blind I am!"

Michiru left the room like a storm and all jumped up following her. She opened the door to Dylan's room and entered. The curtains were pulled.

"Lili?" Michiru called out. "Lili!"

"Is Lili…" Haruka whispered to Mina.

"Dylan's parrot. Sings all day and flies out, always coming back. I was wondering why I couldn't hear him…damn it Michiru did I sleep with your sister?!" Mina almost shouted.

Michiru had to hide a chuckle. The weak flap of wings came from a dark corner. Michiru picked up the pink parrot named Lili from the floor.

"You poor thing…when was the last time you flew".

"And Dylan is in that pink pelican?" Haruka asked.

"Parrot, Haruka" Amy corrected the woman.

"Looks like a pelican to me".

"Lili is a special bird. She flew one day through Dylan's window and never left. She was very dear to him…the dearest clean soul" Michiru explained.

Serena approached and stroked the sad parrot.

"Are they both in there?" she asked.

"I hope Lili is still in there".

"Let's go".

They went back to the room where Dylan was held prisoner. He looked up at the parrot. Michiru approached with Serena. They unchained the men, the two guards holding him put.

"At my sign you will both release him" Michiru said and they nodded.

Serena placed her palm on Dylan and on the parrot. To everyone's surprise Nixie wasn't moving a muscle. A light flew out of the parrot leaving it breathless and into Dylan.

"Now!" Michiru demanded and pulled Dylan out of the blood circle, leaving the transparent image of Nixie behind. Slowly her body became human again. Dylan almost collapsed over Michiru.

"Well, this feels much better" Nixie said with a smirk. "That body was…ugh".

Mina helped Dylan sit down. Michiru grabbed Haruka's sword and cut her palm. She approached the still standing Nixie.

"No one will ever love you as I did, sis" Nixie smiled as Michiru touched her cheek with bloody hand.

"Good bye, Nixie" Michiru whispered, stroking her cheek. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Nixie's body started turning into dust and, soon, nothing remained out of her. Michiru looked at her palm. There was black blood on it. She fell to her knees with her palm in her lap. They all stared at the black blood, mixed with red, dripping from her wound.

"It is the curse of the black witch. May the one who kills, but loved her, turn into a witch herself. It is the curse of my mother. This is why Nixie was so still…she knew she would turn me…into her" Michiru whispered. "I am now…I am turning into a witch".

"Excuse me?" Haruka said approaching.

"Don't come closer. Just…don't. I will leave you and find my death somewhere" she said as she stood up. "Dylan, you will eventually have to take care of Neptune. I am sorry".

"No, no, this is not how it works!" Haruka said with an annoyed tone. "I had enough of all of this. You are mine and you won't leave anywhere".

She jumped to Michiru, grabbed her waist as darkness took over the room. It seemed like the sky had fallen over them. It was hard to breathe and everyone tried seeing and feeling something. But when light filled the room again, both had vanished.

"You know what? This is getting pretty tiring" Saturn sighted long, falling into a chair.

Yep, I was eventually going to tell you how Michiru healed Haruka. But you have to wait, you will find out when the time is right.

I know...long chapter about everything other than Haruka and Michiru. But I promise the next chapter will be just about the two. So toon in soon. Until then Keep Reading!


	10. Haruka and Michiru alone

"Hold still for crying out loud" Haruka said pushing Michiru back to the bed.

"This is not good, Haruka you need to…" Michiru sighted, sitting back on the bed. Haruka was in front of her, bandaging her palm.

"You need to shut up, Michiru, and stop thinking so much about it" the blonde interrupted the woman.

"Haruka! I am turning into a witch and you are keeping me here with you. It will only harm you".

"That is nonsense I don't care to hear about anymore. I am sick and tired of this magic thing and I won't let you run into the world just because of it".

"So what will you do? Wait for me to turn into a witch and have my soul die? So I can kill you or who knows what will pass through my mind then?" Michiru angered trying to rise again, but Haruka pushed her yet again to the bed.

"If I have to…" she looked up into the woman's eyes. "Look, Michiru, I have…I have always done the right thing, I have always taken care of my planet, caring only for it and not about me. Well, now I am sick of it and, while I will never stop doing my duty, I will also…" Haruka sighted. "I won't give you up, because I want you and I need you in my life".

"Haruka, you are putting an immense weight on my shoulders…"

"What is that? My love?"

"No…" Michiru smiled stroking the blonde's strands. "Your safety, your security".

Haruka had finished taking care of Michiru's palm and stood up. She opened the bottle of wine that was sitting on the desk in front of the window and looked outside. She could only see clouds above the picks of a mountain.

"Where are we?" Michiru whispered, looking at her palm.

"My private hideout, only I can reach. There are no stairs here. No way to get out, only with me".

"You kidnapped me?" Michiru looked up, amused.

"Yes" Haruka said very serious.

Michiru stood up, approaching the blonde who was still staring outside, taking small sips of her wine.

"Haruka…remember when you freed me out of that ice dungeon and we arrived at your castle. I tried kissing you in order to poison you. It wasn't me, it was the curse on me, the witch in me. But…still…I tried. I am afraid I will try it again and it kills me just to think of it. You have to let me go".

Haruka growled placing her glass on the desk. Her face was cold. She turned to Michiru, pulling the woman in her arms and kissing her lips greedy.

"Kill me, Michiru! Kiss me until you kill me. Kiss me breathless" she whispered supporting her forehead on Michiru's. "Take it if you need it, take the life out of me!" she said, embracing Michiru harder. Her hands were lightly shivering on Michiru's waist and she closed her eyes.

Michiru tried pulling away, but the blonde didn't let her.

"I won't let you…I won't let you run, I won't let you go, I won't…"

Michiru stopped struggling.

"I only want to run, because you are what is most dear for me in this world. And I cannot live with the feeling that I might harm you. I would rather ask you to end me…for the good of both".

Michiru stared into Haruka's eyes, desperate. There was love in her eyes and the fear of hurting.

"I'll tell you what…I'll kill you tomorrow" Haruka smirked. "But give me this night with you, let me have this night without having to think of tomorrow. Because I have longed for you since I awoke of that so called coma and…I want and need you, desperately".

Michiru didn't have time to answer as Haruka covered her lips with a passionate kiss. She pushed the woman to the bed, falling over her and embracing her whole body. Haruka's lips felt soft on Michiru as she had slowed down, making her kisses endless. Her hands moved slowly upon Michiru's dress, raising the woman by her waist, making their hips unite in the same pace of their passion. Neither Haruka nor Michiru wanted to rush, trying to transform the few hours of the night into an infinite moment. Their palms touched endless times, jointing their fingers, their eyes lingered into each other, in moments which didn't need any words. As Haruka finally undressed Michiru, she left a long sight out, feeling their bare skins touch, sensing the heat of the woman's body, absorbing her into her. She couldn't move her hands slowly anymore, she needed to explore every inch of the perfect skin in her arms, she tasted the perfume of Michiru's body with her greedy lips, and she used her fingers like brushes, to draw a map of her passion on Michiru's body.

Because Haruka herself felt desired like she had never in her life. It were Michiru's moans as her hands moved on the blonde's skin as her lips caressed the tender lines and the hidden gems of Haruka's restless lust. Haruka took possession of Michiru's hips, making the woman lust at the blonde's pace, rising her upper body so she could look at Michiru perfectly as the woman's breathe became faster, her perfect rounded breasts, rising and lowering, begging Haruka for pleasure. She opened her eyes slowly as Haruka just froze at the sight of the pure beauty beneath her and lifted her body, slowly embracing Haruka's waist, searching for her lips. The blonde tangled her fingers in the turquoise hear, letting herself go, letting herself feel, breathing the collapse of her pleasure at the same time as Michiru. She embraced Michiru, promising in her mind to never let the woman go.

Haruka fell asleep in Michiru's arms, late at night, after spending her time in total silence, embraced with the woman. There was no need of words, only of embraces and strokes.

Still, Harula felt time was slipping through her fingers as she woke up alone in the bed. She found Michiru out, next to the tower, on the small spot of grass. Michiru was looking into the distance at the clouds stroking the bandaged wound in her palm with her fingers. Her look was absent minded and eyes darker than usual.

"Stop it, Michiru" Haruka said, crossing her arms and supporting her shoulder in the doorway. "Stop thinking of it, you only let your mind drift away".

"You won't kill me, will you?" she whispered.

"You really believed I would?"

"Haruka, what did you expect when you brought me here? What did you hope?"

"Didn't last night mean anything to you?"

"It meant the world to me!" Michiru looked at Haruka almost furious. "And it kills me because I won't be able to have it in the future".

"Michiru…why are you so sure you will turn into a witch? Maybe that part of you won't win and…"

"It's too late, I already used those powers and Nixie knew it…she knew I have had to use them to cure them. She made sure to put a curse on her family: if one dies, the other becomes a witch".

"So Dylan will become one if you die?"

"No…it's not in his blood".

Haruka remained silent.

"So we can end the line of witches with the last witch standing here in front of me?"

"At least this line if witches…"

"Michiru…how did you heal me?" the blonde asked.

Michiru smiled short and looked back at her hand.

"You know how Nixie got Dylan's soul out of him to use his body?"

"Yes…"

"I did the same thing with you. I passed your soul down on…well, your dog. It must have been a pure being that loves you more than anything in this world and for whom you have very warm feelings. So your dog was perfect for it. This way your body remained empty. I had to do this as a body can't die without a soul in it".

"I…I was in my dog? And where was my dog?" Haruka blinked confused.

"Still there…an animal soul is strong, but can't live with two souls in it forever. This is why Dylan's bird died…it had two souls in it for too long".

"Good grief, Michiru!"

"I emptied your body of blood and gave you blood perfusions until it had the right amount again. Clean blood I had shifted from your hospital. I had Amy get it for me, although she wasn't sure how I was going to do it…she also never asked. I did this several times until the poison was out of you…as what Nixie gave to you was a poison. Then I transferred your soul back".

"This sounds like…"

"Hocus Pocus? Yes, I know" the woman smiled again. "But it worked didn't it?"

"And why would this turn you into a witch?"

"Because playing with souls like that is a witch's work".

"And you didn't turn then into a witch because you…did it with a good purpose?"

"Yes…"

"And you almost turned into a witch and are about to turn into a one because you…" Haruka stopped.

"Because I did it out of egoism. I did it because I loved you; it was, so to say for my own good".

"Well, I find that total nonsense. Shouldn't something done out of love be a good thing?"

"More or less…love also makes you egoistical".

"You saved a ruler that day…"

"The line between it is very fine…this is why I am still me…this is why I might turn into a witch"

"Michiru…you keep telling me you will turn into a witch…so what happens if you do? Why is that so bad…you will still be you".

"I wasn't myself in that icy dungeon was I? All my believes will be gone. I will have another purpose in this life and…who knows which. After all…Nixie wasn't bad to begin with, she just turned into a witch when she saw the bond that could be formed between us. It was the moment that side of her found solid ground to grow in and to spread what's worse in her".

Haruka walked to Michiru and sat behind her, making the woman support her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"There is one thing I don't understand. Nixie saw a bond…one we just start having. One that grows in time, stronger and stronger. But time…hasn't passed yet. Stil,l she saw it. This is going to happen, Michiru. The bond between us".

"If only" Michiru smiled, closing her eyes.

Haruka sighted and looked at Michiru's hand. She wasn't a perfect soldier for nothing. So Michiru didn't hear anything when the blonde took out her sword. She didn't feel anything when Haruka cut her hand. She only felt the blade on the bandages of her palm. She opened her eyes too late: exactly when Haruka pressed her bleeding palm against Michiru's wound.

"Haruka, no!" she screamed feeling their blood mix. "No, you fool!" she pulled her hand away, jumping to her feet and almost slipping down into the shallow abyss. But Haruka caught the woman by her long dress, holding her there like she was a feather.

"Have you gone insane?!" Michiru flamed, as she took a step closer to Haruka.

"No" the blonde grinned, trapping Michiru and pulling the woman in her lap. "Just madly in love".

"You can…"

"Turn into a witch? Then so be it! If this lets me be with you until the day I die, then so be it! I have ruled enough, they can find another. But I won't find another to love".

"For crying out loud, Haruka!" Michiru tossed in the woman's arms. "You just make me…be helpless when it comes to you…" her voice softened and her eyes warmed.

"Do you give in to me, Michiru?" Haruka smiled.

"I guess, I do…but still…"

Haruka kissed Michiru's lips, as it was the only way to hold the woman from regretting and tossing. She knew Michiru would lose her mind every time their lips would touch.

Michiru's cheeks were rosy as their lips parted. She looked at Haruka's palm and then at hers. The blood on both was red and pure. Michiru blinked surprised.

"Haruka…" she lifted her hand.

"It's red" Haruka smiled. She looked at her own hand. "And so is mine".

"So you…saved me".

"I guess it was my turn" Haruka embraced Michiru.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed their moments alone.


	11. The End

The two landed in front of Michiru's castle.

"I guess…I have to return home for now" Haruka said.

Michiru nodded.

"You could have kept me there another day or so" she smirked.

"Don't say that, or I will steal you again. Right now!" Haruka laughed.

"Or not!" Setsuna appeared in the doorway of the castle. "You're honeymoon is over, lovebirds. Michiru you…"

"I…am not turning into any witch if this is what you feared" the woman smiled.

"Oh, heaven" Setsuna sighted relieved. "You scared us all to death".

"I guess you are in good hands. I have to return to Uranus, because…disappearing like this must have raised questions there" Uranus said.

Neptune nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Haruka".

"Take care, love" Haruka kissed the woman's hand and vanished into the sky.

"Don't sob now, Venus' marriage will take place soon and you can see your blonde friend again there. Until then, there are a lot of things to be done and I am here to help…that is if you still want me here" Pluto said.

"Can we finally burry the past?"

"You buried it long ago, I was the one who couldn't forgive myself…" Pluto sighted

"I need my friend, Pluto…not some nonsense from the past" Michiru smiled.

Setsuna nodded relieved.

Michiru was tired as she entered her room late at night. She opened the window as it was warm outside and went into the bathroom, turning the tap of water on. She slipped her dress off and felt two hands on her bare shoulders. She didn't scare; she knew that feeling on her skin.

"You shouldn't let the window open at night" Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear. "Seducers might enter it and surprise you naked in your bathroom".

"Oh, poor helpless me" Michiru smirked as she turned to Haruka.

"Don't turn like that…" Haruka bit her lip. "You make me go insane" she added looking down at Michiru's naked beauty.

"Good" Michiru wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

Beginning with that night, Michiru always opened the windows to her room.

A few weeks past and every ruler of every planet arrived on Venus for the ruler's marriage. The ballroom was decorated in gold, and no smile missed from the lips of the guests. The lovers were holding their hands as a wise man spoke words of unification to them.

Uranus placed her arm around Neptune's waist pulling her closer.

"One day, I will make you officially mine" Uranus whispered to Neptune making the woman smile.

Uranus felt an itch in her palm but she ignored it. From her long closed wound blood started dripping. Her white glove filled with spots black as the night.

THE END

Well, this is it, our story came to an end, at least for us. Thank you for reading, thank you for all the awesome reviews, it was so much fun writing this. And don't forget whatever you do in life: Keep Reading!


End file.
